Amour ou Amitié ?
by Emmanille
Summary: Edward, lycéen séduisant, ami depuis 12 ans avec Bella, garçon manqué et amoureux de Rosalie, belle et populaire. Le problème ? Les deux femmes de sa vie ne se supportent pas … Tous Humains
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Me voilà avec une deuxième fic ! Celle-ci est totalement différente de '' Tout nous sépare …'' !

C'est une histoire toute simple qui me vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a un bon moment maintenant ! Je l'ai écrit dans un coin de mon ordinateur en me disant que ça pourrait faire une petite histoire sympa et c'est chose faite ! Je l'ai transformé en fic !

Alors, ne vous formalisez pas sur les prénoms ! J'ai gardé les personnages et leur liens comme ils m'apparaissaient dans mon rêve ! Faites-vous une idée sans partir avec des à priori ! Pour ne pas "tuer" le suspens, les chapitres (sauf un) sont rédigés uniquement du point de vu d'Edward, je passe au narratif une ou deux fois par necessité.

Pour information, cette fic n'est pas très longue et est entièrement terminée ! Je pourrai donc poster régulièrement et souvent ! (Si l'histoire vous plait et si ça vous tente ! On verra ça en fonction des reviews )

Disclaimer : On répète le même blabla ! Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je les ai emprunté à Stephenie Meyer ! Le hic, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de lui rendre ! Alors je les garde le temps de quelques chapitres …

Vous me suivez ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Salut moi c'est Edward Cullen ! J'ai 17 ans !

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée au lycée et même si j'étais bien en vacances, c'est un vrai plaisir de revoir toute la bande de potes !

B « hey salut beau gosse ! »

E « salut toi ! »

Ça c'est Bella, ma meilleure amie, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, mon meilleur ami ! Mon bon vieux copain Bella ! On a grandi ensemble tout les deux, on s'est connu tout gamin et nous sommes voisins. Comment définir ma Bella ? Disons que … cette fille est un véritable mec ! A commencer par son apparence ! Très mignonne mais très garçon manqué aussi ! Entre baskets, jean ou baggy et gros pulls informes, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très féminine ! Pour sa coiffure, ce n'est pas mieux ! Elle fait souvent un espèce de chignon défait et qui ne ressemble vraiment pas à grand chose ! Comme elle le dit si bien, elle ne s'embarrasse pas de ces occupations de gonzesses ! Elle déteste tout ce qui est trop ''fille'' ! Je ne l'ai jamais connu féminine ma Bella ! Elle a toujours été comme ça. D'ailleurs on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très appréciée de la gente féminine …

Bizarrement, elles la voient toutes comme une rivale ! Il faut dire que tous les gars du lycée, pour la plupart, l'adorent ! Mais en tout bien tout honneur ! Juste parce qu'avec elle au moins, il n'y a pas de prise de tête, on a juste l'impression d'être avec un pote comme les autres. Et puis l'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'en joue pas ! Elle se fond dans la masse et n'a pas peur de se salir. Bref, comme je le disais, c'est un vrai mec ! Elle est détachée et vraiment cool. On a toujours été proche tout les deux et son amitié est plus qu'importante à mes yeux, on est inséparable ! Enfin presque …

B « et merde … je te laisse v'la ta dulcinée ! »

Ma ''dulcinée'' comme elle l'appelle, c'est ma petite amie. Bella file et je me retourne pour voir approcher Rosalie. Elle est belle, c'est une vraie beauté et elle est très populaire au sein du lycée. Très convoitée aussi … Elle s'approche de moi, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres pulpeuses que je sais si douces, ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés battant son dos à mesure de ses pas, ses grands yeux bruns me fixant, brillants, et se jette dans mes bras. Elle est belle … Je l'aime depuis presque 7 mois et elle me rend heureux. Pour la décrire, je crois qu'il suffirait que je dise qu'elle est tout l'inverse de Bella ! Elle est hyper féminine, très fière d'elle et de son image. Le genre de chose qui aurait tendance à agacer et pourtant, cela lui donne un coté très charmeur.

Je m'arrête là pour la comparaison car si les deux filles que j'adore savaient que je les compare, elle m'arracheraient les yeux ! En clair, à mon grand regret, elles se détestent ! Ça a toujours été et je crois que ça ne changera jamais …

Rosalie est jalouse de Bella depuis le début, de notre relation plus précisément … Elle aurait même tendance à passer son temps à la dénigrer si je ne la retenais pas ! J'essaie de rectifier les choses et de défendre mon amie mais je me dois de prendre des gants pour ne pas brusquer Rosalie. Il faut avouer qu'elle est très susceptible sur ce sujet … voire même méchante à ce propos ! Lorsque ces deux là se croisent, l'ambiance devient tendue ! Heureusement que Bella se retient par respect pour moi, même si elle ne se laisse pas faire … Et surtout, heureusement qu'elle me comprend ! Elle sait que je tiens énormément à Rosalie et du coup, elle s'efface volontairement pour ne pas interférer dans notre relation. Pourtant elle n'hésite pas à me dire son fond de pensée lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls. Pour elle, Rosalie joue avec moi et ne me mérite pas … ceci dit, la seule chose que Bella admet volontiers, c'est qu'elle semble me rendre heureux … Et pour ça, mon amie lui en est reconnaissante, car c'est ce qui compte le plus depuis toujours …

En clair et pour résumer, je suis plus ou moins partagé entre les deux mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Je sais que Bella souffre de ne pas pouvoir être elle-même à cause de Rosalie alors qu'on n'a rien à se reprocher ; et j'avoue que je l'admire pour ça … Je suis vraiment reconnaissant de tous les efforts qu'elle fait, dans l'unique but, comme elle le dit elle-même, de me rendre heureux …

C'est un ange ma Bella. Mon ange gardien depuis que je suis gamin. Pour moi, elle reste la petite fille que j'ai toujours connu, et pourtant elle change … devient de plus en plus jolie sous cette façade de ''mec'' qu'elle se construit, elle devient une vraie femme que je ne cesse de découvrir chaque jour. Elle est mon trésor le plus précieux, moi seul connais sa vrai nature, sa véritable image, ses faiblesses et ses points forts au delà de ce qu'elle accepte de montrer. Elle est MA Bella … Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, la seule qui me comprenne réellement. Elle est ma Bella … la seule que je ne veux jamais perdre au risque de me perdre moi-même … cette amitié qui nous lie est forte et immuable, elle m'est vitale …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos opinions sur l'histoire et/ou les persos !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Wahou ! 20 reviews pour le premier chapitre ! Et j'ai reçu je ne sais combien de mises en favoris et/ou en alerte ! Vraiment un GRAND MERCI ! Je n'en reviens pas !

Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce début vous plaise autant ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les chapitres suivants !

Car oui, il y a d'autres chapitres ! Beaucoup m'ont fait la remarque et m'ont posé la question du statut « complet » de la fic … Je tiens à m'excuser, c'est une erreur de ma part ! J'ai coché « complete » car elle est écrite entièrement, pas parce qu'elle est postée en entière … J'ai mal interprété le terme. Du coup j'ai modifié !

Pour répondre à une autre question qui est revenue plusieurs fois : L'histoire comporte en tout 19 chapitres mais ils ne sont pas toujours très longs.

Si cela vous dit et bien sûr si l'histoire vous plait toujours, je pense poster un jour sur deux (en alternance avec mon autre fic).

Est-il nécessaire de répéter que les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ? Aller hop ! On se passe du disclaimer ! (ouh ! C'est nul !)

Trêve de blabla ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Voilà maintenant une semaine que la rentrée a eu lieu, une semaine que nous ne quittons pas le lycée car comme beaucoup ici, nous sommes en internat. Cela fait donc une semaine que je jongle entre Rosalie et Bella. Une semaine que je jongle entre amour et amitié ! Le plus simple reste lorsque nous avons des cours différents. Il y a certaines matières que je ne partage qu'avec Bella, ce qui a au moins l'avantage de me faire profiter de mon amie sans avoir à surveiller le moindre geste ou mot qui pourrait être mal interprété.

Par contre, lorsque nous avons cours tous les trois en même temps, c'est une autre paire de manches ! Le radar de ma jolie tigresse se met en alerte et là, impossible pour Bella de m'approcher sous peine d'une grosse engueulade ! Encore une fois, heureusement que mon amie est très compréhensive lorsqu'il s'agit de mon amour pour Rosalie !

Aujourd'hui est justement un de ces jours que je redoute ! Nous avons sport et cette matière, nous l'avons tous les trois en commun … Pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité, Bella n'a pas réussit à se faire dispenser de natation ! Il faut dire que le prof est connu pour n'avoir aucune pitié ! Les complexes de mon amie n'ont pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux ! Et il va donc falloir qu'elle surmonte sa peur du maillot de bain ! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cette phobie … Je ne l'ai jamais vu sans son gros pull mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir un physique désagréable …

R « Tu guettes quoi comme ça ? »

Rosalie m'a rejoint dans l'eau et nage à mes cotés pendant l'échauffement

E « Rien, je me demandais quand Bella allait se décider à venir »

R « Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire franchement ! Quoi que la pauvre doit être en train de se préparer psychologiquement à montrer ses kilos en trop à une trentaine de personnes ! Ou alors elle est en train d'enfiler une combinaison de sky ! »

Je ris à sa dernière remarque

E « T'es vache avec elle ! Ceci dit la combinaison ça lui correspondrait plutôt bien ! »

R « Aller viens on rejoint les autres, le prof nous appelle »

E « On va y aller mais j'ai un petit truc à faire avant … »

R « Quoi encore ? »

Je saisis sa taille et la colle à mon corps

E « Ça … »

Mes lèvres se posent délicatement sur les siennes, happent leur pulpe douce et rosée, jouent avec elles. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille

R « Hum … j'adore quand tu es comme ça … »

Je caresse son dos et reprends mon baiser, l'approfondissant cette fois, laissant ma langue partir à la recherche de la sienne, l'explorer, la caresser avec tout l'amour que je ressens … Je me détache pour reprendre mon souffle et murmure un doux

E « Je t'aime … »

R « Moi aussi je t'aime … je continuerais bien encore pendant un long moment mais je crois qu'on va se faire lyncher si on ne rejoint pas le groupe ! »

E « Tu as raison, d'ailleurs je crois que le cour ne va pas tarder à débuter ! »

Après un dernier baiser, nous rejoignons le reste de la classe pour écouter les explications du prof quand des sifflements attirent mon attention et m'obligent à me retourner.

Je reste ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mes yeux ne la quittent plus. Bella marche sur le bord de la piscine, resplendissante, vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces d'une couleur chocolat qui contraste parfaitement avec le nacre de sa peau et rappelle la beauté de ses yeux. Elle marche lentement, ne semble pas à l'aise et pourtant, elle est simplement sublime … Et dire que depuis toutes ces années elle cache ses formes si pulpeuses, sa poitrine généreuse et parfaitement galbée, sa taille fine et dessinée, ses hanches rondes, ses fesses rebondies … Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle ait un corps aussi … parfait.

Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à être surpris, agréablement surpris, par cette vision irréelle. Tous les regards sont braqués sur elle, les sifflements et remarques s'amplifient à mesure de son passage. Elle est gênée, embarrassée par cette situation qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a toujours détesté attirer l'attention mais là, même moi je reste étonné et émerveillé devant elle.

R « Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? »

Rosalie me fixe, le regard noir

E « Quoi ? »

R « Tu vas finir par gober les mouches ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi la regarder comme ça ! Elle est grosse comme … »

Je me retourne vers elle et lui rends son regard, énervé et voulant la remettre en place

E « Ce qui te gêne surtout c'est que pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui attire tous les regards ! Tu es simplement jalouse ! Tu ne voudrais pas la lâcher un peu ? »

Elle me regarde, éberluée et s'énerve de plus belle

R « Mais c'est elle qui … »

E (la coupant) « Non ! C'est toujours toi qui l'attaque ! Elle ne fait que te répondre ! »

R « Et toi il faut toujours que tu prennes sa défense ! Excuses-moi mais j'ai tendance à oublier que ta chère petite Bella est parfaite ! J'en ai marre Edward ! J'en ai marre de passer toujours après elle ! »

E « Tu n'es jamais passé après elle, c'est toi qui t'impose cette compétition ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien Rose … Tu sais très bien que je t'aime ! Bella est mon amie rien de plus, elle n'a jamais été rien de plus ! »

Elle me regarde et semble vraiment touchée. Je la prends dans mes bras et embrasse sa tempe. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et mes yeux se rivent aussitôt vers Bella, visiblement très agacée, entourée de la bande de playboys du lycée

T « La vache Bella ! Tu nous avais caché que tu étais une vraie bombe ! »

B « La ferme Tyler ! Ne me saoule pas c'est pas le jour ! »

Elle se retourne et avance vers le bain

T « Mattez-moi ce cul ! »

Son visage change de couleur, elle est gênée mais terriblement en colère. Elle se retourne vers lui, montrant son poing

B « J'ai peut-être changé de maillot mais ma droite n'a pas changé elle ! »

Je relâche Rosalie et sors de l'eau, malgré ses cris et sa colère, pour rejoindre Bella. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends par l'épaule

E « Y a un problème ? »

B « Tiens salut toi ! Tu tombes à point ! »

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et me fait la bise avant de se retourner vers les gars.

B « Mon problème ce sont ces ados pré-pubères en chaleur qui ont un trop plein d'hormones ! »

T « Merde Edward tu m'étonnes que tu la gardais pour toi ! T'as vu le canon ? »

Mon regard devient noir et menaçant. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à ma Bella …

E « Encore un mot sur elle et je te colle mon poing dans la gueule c'est clair ? »

T « Et oh du calme mec ! Entre potes on peut quand même s'échanger les bons … »

Je ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase. Je me rue sur lui et l'attrape par la gorge, le fixant méchamment

E « Les bons quoi ? Hein ! Les bons quoi ? »

Je m'apprête à frapper quand le prof arrive et nous sépare

P « Oh ! Ça suffit les deux coqs ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je m'en fiche ! Si vous voulez régler ça, ce sera lors d'un match ! Aujourd'hui c'est Volley, vous serez tous les deux capitaines d'une équipe dont vous choisirez les membres à tour de rôle ! »

Le premier choix se décide à pile ou face. Par chance, c'est à moi de choisir mon premier partenaire. Je prononce son prénom sans hésiter sous le regard noir et orageux de Rosalie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la protéger de ce porc … Bella s'approche directement de moi et vient se placer dans mon dos, restant discrète cependant.

B « Merci … Je te revaudrais ça ! »

Je lui réponds tout en fixant Tyler avec défi

E « Tu vas en avoir l'occaz, je veux gagner cette partie ! »

B « C'est déjà fait chef ! »

Tyler réagit à mon regard par un air moqueur non dissimulé et prononce le prénom de Rosalie. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne absolument pas ! Elle vient se coller à lui en gloussant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle me fixe, mauvaise, me faisant comprendre que cette situation ne lui plait pas et qu'une jolie scène de jalousie m'attend une fois de plus. Peu importe … Il était hors de question que je laisse mon amie entourée d'une bande de pervers. Rosalie, elle, ce n'est pas que ça ne me dérange pas mais ça ne me fait pas le même effet … Disons que j'ai plus ou moins l'habitude de la voir attirer les convoitises … Je sais qu'elle aime en jouer mais que cela s'arrête là …

Nous finissons la composition des équipes et la partie commence. Bella se donne à fond. Plonge, saute, frappe la balle avec force et dextérité, ne manque aucun coup. Moi je ne participe pas vraiment au match, je suis obnubilé … par elle ! Je tente de lutter et de rester discret mais mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par sa beauté ainsi dévoilée. Par ses formes qui suivent les mouvements de son corps, par ses yeux déterminés, par sa peau nacrée qui semble si douce et veloutée …

Un coup, violent au niveau de mon crâne me sort de ma contemplation. La balle vient de me percuter. Bella n'a pas l'air d'avoir réalisé les raisons de mon manque d'attention et c'est tant mieux ! Elle s'approche et regarde ma tempe, passant sa main à l'endroit où la balle a atterri

B « Est-ce que ça va ? »

R « Dégage tes pattes de mon homme grosse vache ! »

B « Ça va tu ne t'es pas cassé d'ongle en tapant dans la baballe ? T'es vraiment tarée ma parole ! »

Alors Rosalie serait l'auteure du coup ? Pas étonnant … Elle qui est à l'affut de tout, elle a dû remarquer que je ne faisais que regarder Bella …

E « Aller c'est rien on reprend »

Je n'ose même pas regarder Rosalie tellement j'ai honte de mon comportement … Bella me bouscule et me regarde, agacée

B « Ouai bah concentres-toi alors ! Je ne vais pas la gagner toute seule cette partie ! »

Le match reprend et cette fois, je reste concentré et me donne à fond, autant qu'elle. En peu de temps, la victoire est à nous. Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit et je fixe Tyler, moqueur, avant de me retourner vers mon amie. On se tape dans la main, ravi d'avoir remporter la partie haut la main

B « On est trop fort ! »

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me saute dans les bras et entoure mon cou pour se maintenir. Ce contact ne durera qu'une seconde mais il aura suffit à me perturber plus que de raison … Elle est comme ça Bella, très expressive et entière, c'est sa nature et elle ne pense jamais à mal lors de ces gestes … Pourtant, je sais que cela ne plaira pas à Rose, c'est logique et légitime … Si mon amie avait réfléchi aux conséquences, elle ne se serait pas montrée ainsi, simplement par respect …

D'ailleurs elle s'est déjà éloignée, me laissant partager ma joie avec les autres membres de mon équipe. Je fais mine de rien mais ce contact m'a totalement chamboulé … je revois cette scène, me la repasse en boucle, la ressens. La peau douce de son dos sous mes mains, sa poitrine écrasée contre mon torse, son visage proche du mien … Trop proche … Aller ça suffit ! Tu parles de ta meilleure amie là ! Elle se montre en maillot de bain et ça y est, tu deviens pire que cette bande d'idiots qui la reluquent depuis le début du cours ! Tu ne dois pas penser à elle de cette façon, c'est pas sérieux … C'est Bella, ne l'oublies pas … juste Bella !

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Edward ? Rosalie ? Bella ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions/ Avis / spéculations / sur l'histoire et/ou les personnages !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ultimatum

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

21 reviews pour un chapitre ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Vraiment un grand Merci à vous ! Merci aussi pour vos alerte et favoris !

Je sais qu'on est pas censé le faire ici mais je vais répondre à quelques reviews !

La longueur des chapitres : Effectivement certains chapitres sont courts, c'est pour ça que je poste un jour sur deux ! Histoire de "compenser". De cette façon vous pouvez lire plus souvent. ^^

Pour ce qui est des points de vue : Pour l'instant, je reste sur celui d'Edward. Si je faisais celui des filles, il n'y aurait plus d'interet car vous "connaitriez" une partie de l'intrigue. Le jeu est justement de vous faire poser des questions sur les sentiments et relations des filles notemment, voyant tout ça à travers Edward et ses incessants combats intérieurs !

Les autres personnages : Alors je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir mais je ne les ai pas fait entrer en jeu ... Ils seront juste "mentionnés" comme existant mais ils n'influeront pas l'histoire. Je me suis surtout axée sur le trio E/R/B. ^^' Mais croyez-moi, ces trois là se suffisent à eux même pour se torturer l'esprit !

Encore une fois : Merci à tou(te)s de me suivre ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Ultimatum

Il est 18h30 et les cours sont terminés. Rosalie et moi sommes au foyer, seuls, bizarrement, mais tant mieux … Elle n'a rien dit de la journée par rapport à ce matin. D'ailleurs elle ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole … Pour ma part, j'ai évité de croiser Bella … Elle aussi s'est rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et est venue discrètement s'excuser au cas ou elle en serait responsable. Je ne lui ai rien expliqué, je lui ai simplement répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de mon amie

_Flash-back _

B « Je m'inquiète car je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, que tu te sens mal et que Rosalie a l'air blessée … »

E « Mais non enfin qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

B « Je n'imagine rien je constate ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et ça ne me regarde pas mais si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais lui parler pour résoudre ce problème. Elle a vraiment l'air mal … »

E « Tu ne la supportes pas et tu … »

B « Je ne l'apprécie pas c'est vrai, mais toi tu l'aimes et tu es heureux avec elle. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Alors fais en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux entre vous. Parle-lui … »

E « Elle te dénigre à longueur de journée et tu trouves quand même le moyen de faire … »

B « Ce n'est pas pour elle que je le fais. C'est pour toi. Alors maintenant bouge tes fesses et vas la voir ! »

Bella avait toujours été de bons conseils, je savais qu'il fallait que je les suive la plupart du temps … et c'est ce que je comptais faire lorsque le moment se présenterait.

_fin du flash-back_

Ce moment est venu on dirait … Rosalie s'est assise sur un canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, le visage triste, le regard vague et brillant de larmes.

Accroupi face à elle, je cherche à capter son regard

E « Ma puce ? »

R « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

E « Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai blessé … Je ne voulais pas … »

R « Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti aujourd'hui ? Ce que je ressens depuis le début ? J'ai l'impression de vivre dans l'ombre de Bella ! »

E « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … Si ce n'est que tu te trompes sur la relation qu'il y a entre Bella et moi … »

R « Ne te moque pas de moi Edward ! Ose me dire que tu ne l'as pas regardé avec envie aujourd'hui ! »

E « Rose je … »

R « Vas-y ! Ose dire le contraire ! »

E « J'ai été surpris c'est vrai mais … Il faut que tu me crois Rose … Bella est mon amie rien de plus, d'un coté comme de l'autre il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose qu'une amitié simple … »

Son regard s'ancre au mien et ne me quitte plus. Elle est mal, blessée … Et moi j'ai honte d'être responsable de ça …

E « Tu sais que je t'aime Rose … »

R « Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce que tu me montres … »

E « Je suis désolé mais pourtant c'est vrai … Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal … »

R « Je sais que je passe pour une vraie furie et une fille jalouse mais … Essaye de te mettre à ma place Edward … J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être reléguée au second rang, d'être évincée par Bella … Et aujourd'hui … Je ne me suis même pas sentie respectée … »

Sa tristesse, son ton, et ses paroles me blessent … j'ai mal de la voir ainsi, de l'avoir fait souffrir et surtout, de ne pas me rendre compte qu'elle ressent l'amitié de Bella comme une menace pour notre couple

E « Je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de ce que tu ressens … Je suis vraiment désolé Rose … Sincèrement … Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre elle et moi … Ça a toujours été et ça le sera toujours … Écoute, si vraiment tu te sens mal avec ça je … Je vais faire des efforts, je … Je passerais plus de temps avec toi et moins avec elle je … Je lui en parlerai et elle comprendra j'en suis sûr … Elle n'a jamais voulu s'immiscer dans notre couple tu sais ... »

Elle se redresse et adopte une attitude dure et froide

R « Non je ne sais pas ! Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Tu penses peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'amitié mais elle, elle ressent bien plus que ça ! Elle te veut Edward ça crève les yeux ! Elle te drague à chaque instant ! Mais sors de ta bulle bon sang ! C'est flagrant et il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en rende pas compte ! »

E « Non arrête Rosalie là tu fabules ! »

R « Je ne fabule absolument pas ! C'est toi qui est aveugle ! Elle passe son temps à t'allumer ! À faire en sorte que tu te prennes dans ses filets ! Regarde aujourd'hui ! Tu crois que le coup du maillot de bain était innocent ? Elle voulait seulement s'exhiber devant toi, se pavaner et toi tu as plongé la tête la première ! Ah elle doit bien rire la petite Bella en ce moment ! Elle a encore gagné ! Ça ne lui suffit plus de faire en sorte qu'on s'engueule parce que tu passes ton temps à la défendre, maintenant elle passe carrément à l'attaque ! T'es vraiment naïf Edward ! »

E « Et toi tu es ridicule ! On a grandi ensemble, tu ne crois pas que si elle avait voulu tenter quelque chose elle l'aurait déjà fait ? »

Je me calme et prends ses mains entre les miennes, les caressant de mes pouces, laissant mes yeux appuyer mes paroles

E « Je t'aime Rose … Je t'aime … Je t'ai dit que je ferais des efforts et je le ferai mais cette amitié entre Bella et moi ne changera pas … Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacée par ça, c'est totalement différent … »

R « Non Edward. Ça ne me convient pas. Je ne supporte plus d'être dans le doute en permanence, je ne supporte plus cette situation … Je ne voulais pas avoir à en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix … Il faut que tu choisisses Edward, c'est elle ou moi. »

Elle se lève et sort du foyer, me laissant seul et désemparé face à ce choix qu'elle m'impose de faire … D'ailleurs comment le faire ? Comment choisir entre l'amour que je porte à Rosalie et l'amitié sincère qui me lie à Bella ? Comment me passer d'une des deux ?

* * *

Alors alors ... A-t-elle tord ou raison cette chère Rosalie ?

J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/réactions/spéculations sur l'histoire et /ou les personnages !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dilemme

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Encore et toujours : Un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris !

J'adore lire vos suppositions et avis sur l'histoire !

Aujourd'hui on va faire un petit tour du côté des deux amis pour voir la réaction de Bella !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dilemme**

Rosalie m'a laissé du temps pour que je fasse ce choix difficile … Voilà maintenant deux jours que j'évite Bella au maximum, nous sommes vendredi. Durant ces deux jours, je n'ai eu de cesse de repenser à tout ce que m'a dit Rosalie, à sa vision des choses, à la mienne, au comportement de Bella vis à vis de moi … Et la seule conclusion que j'ai pu en tirer c'est que Rosalie a eu raison sur un point … Il y a belle et bien eu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, une attirance entre Bella et moi … Pour être plus exacte, j'ai été attiré par Bella, et je le suis toujours, même si bien évidemment l'amitié prend le dessus sur tout cela …

Je n'y peux rien, je la trouve de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus charmante et, oui, elle me plait … Mais il n'y a rien d'autre ! Elle est devenue une jolie fille et moi je la regarde d'un autre œil, celui d'un homme qui apprécie la beauté de ce qu'il voit mais rien de plus … Car très vite, l'image de ''mon copain Bella'' refait surface, elle est certes charmante mais il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous, rien d'autre, juste la tendresse de l'amitié qui nous lie depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle n'a jamais laissé sous-entendre que d'autres sentiments puissent l'animer. Son comportement n'a pas changé, bien au contraire.

Je ne lui ai donné aucune explication depuis deux jours, et elle, elle se tient à l'écart comme toujours lorsqu'elle sent qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Rosalie et moi … Mais là, il faut que je la vois.

Ce n'est que pendant la pause déjeuner que j'arrive à l'attraper discrètement entre deux couloirs

E « Salut Bella »

B « Salut … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

E « C'est pas le top »

B « J'ai cru deviner … Tu as pu lui parler ? »

E « Oui mais là j'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer. Ici ça craint un peu et je dois la rejoindre dans quelques minutes … »

B « Ok … »

E « Mes parents t'invitent à diner ce soir, on pourra discuter si tu veux »

B « Je ne sais pas je … »

E « Dis oui ! Il faut vraiment que je te vois … »

B « D'accord … J'amène le dessert »

E « A ce soir alors ! »

Je suis parti sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai fait la bise et ai couru vers la salle de restaurant où Rosalie m'attendait. Bien évidemment, je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de ce week-end. Même si je sais que lui cacher n'est pas une solution, je ne tiens pas à la blesser d'avantage …

La journée ne m'a jamais paru aussi longue ! Il est 19h00 et Bella ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. La sonnette d'entrée se fait entendre. A peine trois minutes plus tard et c'est mon père qui répond

C « Bonsoir ma petite Bella comment vas-tu ? »

B « Bonsoir Carlisle ! Ça va, comme toujours et vous ? »

C « Ça va ça va ! Entre ! Edward est dans sa chambre, je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder à descendre »

B « J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert, je vais l'amener à Esmée en attendant que le Don Juan se décide à se réveiller ! »

Il rit de bon cœur et l'accompagne à la cuisine ou s'active ma mère

B « Bonsoir Esmée ! Un coup de main ? »

Es « Bonsoir ma belle ! C'est presque prêt donc ça ira ! Pose ton plat sur le plan de travail si tu veux. »

B « Je mets la table ? »

Es « Si tu veux oui, ça m'avancera. Je crois qu'Edward s'est endormi dans sa chambre »

J'arrive dans la cuisine au même moment

Es « Eh bien non ! Tu vas pouvoir aider Bella à dresser la table alors ! On mange dans 5 minutes »

Mon amie prend les couverts et les installe sur la table alors que je la suis avec les assiettes. Elle connait notre maison par cœur et y a toujours été très appréciée. Pour faire simple, mes parents, mes frères, et ma soeur l'adorent et ont toujours fait en sorte qu'elle se sente comme chez elle ici. Disons qu'elle fait même partie intégrante de la famille !

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, comme à chaque fois et après un café dégusté autour de la cheminée, et un au revoir en bonne et due forme à ma famille, Bella prend congé et je l'accompagne sur le pas de la porte.

Nous voilà maintenant appuyés contre le petit mur près du perron et je me décide à lui parler, sans ménagement, sans tourner autour du pot

E « Tu crois qu'il faut que je choisisse entre toi et Rosalie ? »

Elle me regarde, ne comprenant pas cette question qui arrive de but en blanc

B « Pourquoi tu veux choisir ? C'est ridicule. »

E « Je ne sais pas ... Par rapport à vous deux ... »

B « Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Nous deux on est pote depuis toujours et elle c'est ta copine ! Tu sais ce que je pense d'elle mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demanderais de choisir ! Ça n'a pas de sens »

E « C'est Rosalie qui me l'a demandé ... Et je ne sais pas quoi faire … »

Elle semble soudain gênée et inquiète. Je sais qu'elle a peur de ce choix …

B « J'ai fait quelque chose qui ... »

E « Non ! Au contraire depuis le début tu essaies d'arranger les choses ! Tu m'écoutes même te parler d'elle alors que tu ne l'aimes pas ... Non toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher … »

Je reste un instant à réfléchir et ose

E « Elle est jalouse de toi, de nous, de notre amitié ... Donc elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et toi … »

Toujours gênée, elle semble attristée et confuse

B « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ... »

E « Tu en penses quoi ? »

Elle enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et fixe ses chaussures. Elle se sent mal … je le vois, je le sens …

B « Je ne dirais rien à propos d'elle ... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre ... Mais toi tu l'aimes ... Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu es heureux avec elle et c'est tout ce qui m'importe … si tu décides de faire ce choix et que tu la choisis ... Ça me fera mal c'est clair mais ... Je comprendrais »

E « J'ai pas envie de choisir ... »

B « C'est à toi de voir ... Cette fois je ne peux rien faire pour toi … »

Le silence s'impose à nous et nous restons ainsi un moment. Sans aucun regard, sans aucun geste. Cette atmosphère est pesante et bien trop lourde. Bella regarde sa montre et se lève, toujours sans un regard

B « Il se fait tard ... Je vais y aller ... Réfléchis bien. Ne prends pas de décision à la hâte. Il y a peut-être une autre solution pour que tu n'aies pas à faire ce choix ... Mais bon ... Tu sais ce que j'en pense maintenant ... Je comprendrais … »

Ses grands yeux tristes s'imposent à moi, les larmes dont ils sont remplis camouflent leur couleur chocolat. Elle esquisse un sourire qu'elle veut sincère alors qu'il ne reflète que ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahit

B « Bonne nuit Edward … On se voit lundi en cours ... »

Elle se retourne et marche d'un pas rapide. Je reste ainsi à la fixer s'en aller, le cœur pincé, la gorge nouée et me ressaisis très vite. Décidé à ne pas la laisser filer dans cet état

E « Bella attends ! »

Elle se retourne alors que je cours vers elle et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, lovant mon front dans son creux. Elle reste surprise, interloquée. Ce n'est pas le genre de contact que nous avons d'habitude … C'est même la première fois que je l'étreins … Ses bras sont restés ballants le long de son corps. Je ressers mon étreinte et murmure

E « Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre … »

Ses bras remontent instinctivement vers mon dos pour souder cet instant inattendu. Elle soupire, se détend, semble soulagée d'un poids … Je la relâche à regret, sèche ses larmes de mes pouces et colle mes lèvres contre son front avant de la laisser partir cette fois

E « Bonne nuit ma Bella »

* * *

Alors Alors ?

Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions/avis/spéculations sur l'histoire et/ou les personnages !

Je me régale à vous lire à chaque fois !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Présence

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Une fois n'est pas coutume : MERCI à vous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait !

Pas d'autre blabla ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Présence …**

Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis notre discussion de vendredi soir Bella et moi. Nous sommes lundi matin et là, elle m'évite… Même si je connais ses raisons, cette distance qu'elle nous impose reste difficile pour moi … Comme j'aurais pu m'en douter, elle s'éloigne pour ne pas m'influencer dans mes choix et pour ne pas s'immiscer plus dans ma vie avec Rosalie …

Mercredi soir. Je suis au foyer avec Rosalie et je me sens mal … Ma mère m'a appelé ce midi pour m'annoncer le décès de ma grand mère et j'avoue que même si je m'y attendais plus ou moins vu son état ces derniers jours, je suis bouleversé … J'étais très proche d'elle, et la savoir partie me déchire le cœur … Je n'arrête pas d'y penser mais j'essaie d'être fort, de paraître dur devant Rosalie.

R « Elle est morte de quoi ta grand-mère ? »

Elle me pose cette question d'une façon étrange, totalement détachée, comme si elle voulait laisser croire qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment à la réponse

E « Euh … De vieillesse … Son cœur s'est simplement arrêté »

R « Et bien au moins c'est une belle mort ! »

Très franchement, on ne peut pas dire que la délicatesse l'étouffe !

E « Vu sous cet angle oui c'est sur … Mais tu sais … J'étais très proche d'elle … »

Elle se détache de mes bras et se met à genoux à coté de moi. Son regard se fait soudain compatissant

R « Je suis désolée mon ange … sincèrement … »

Elle s'approche et caresse ma tempe avant de m'entourer de ses bras

R « Est-ce qu'il faut que je vienne à l'enterrement ce week-end ? »

E « Je croyais que tu avais ton cour de danse samedi ? »

Elle se recule et se pince ses lèvres. Elle semble gênée

R « Bah oui justement … C'est pour ça que je te demande ça … Et puis en plus j'avais prévu une sortie shopping avec Lauren … Mais bon, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je sois là, je peux toujours annuler pour une fois ! »

Je la regarde et souris tendrement, le cœur toujours aussi gros. Vexé et blessé de voir que la danse et le shopping semblent plus importants à ses yeux … Pourtant, je sais qu'elle y tient, et … Après tout rien ne la lie à ma grand-mère …

E « Non ça ira ne t'en fait pas … Je préfère être seul de toute façon … »

R « Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'aussi non je peux annuler si tu as vraiment besoin que je te soutienne… »

Je lui souris de nouveau, de plus en plus vexé et caresse son beau visage

E « C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin d'être soutenu … »

Elle se colle à moi et m'entoure de ses bras, caressant le haut de mon dos pour me consoler. Cette étreinte devrait me faire du bien et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me libérer totalement, à me laisser aller. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensembles, je ne la sens pas sincère, j'ai cette désagréable impression qu'elle se force …

B « Excusez-moi de vous déranger … »

Rosalie et moi nous détachons lentement pour faire face à Bella. Un sourire instinctif se dessine sur mes lèvres, ça me fait un bien fou de la voir …

R « Tu ne nous manquais pas du tout ! »

B « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … »

Elle rive ses yeux embarrassés aux miens

B « Edward … Je peux te parler juste quelques minutes ? »

R « Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges là ? »

Je fixe Rosalie, tente de la rassurer

E « Je reviens Rose, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Je soude mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser chaste et me dirige vers Bella qui m'attend déjà dans le couloir. Je referme la porte et m'adosse contre le mur, faisant face à mon amie

E « Tu vas bien ? »

B « Edward je … Je viens de recevoir un appel de ta sœur … Elle m'a dit pour ta grand-mère … »

E « Oh … »

B « Je suis vraiment désolée … »

Je détourne les yeux, sentant l'émotion m'envahir et acquiesce en guise de réponse.

B « Tu sais je … Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai prit mes distances que je ne suis plus là si tu as besoin de moi … Tu sais que je … Si tu as besoin de parler ou peu importe quoi d'autre … Je suis là … Ok ? »

J'ancre mon regard au sien. Ses yeux sont sincères, pleins de compassion

E « Ok … merci Bella … »

B « Il y a autre chose que je voudrais te demander … Tu … Tu sais à quel point j'estimais ta grand-mère alors … Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais que j'assiste à l'enterrement … »

E « J'en sais rien Bella … Je … Je préfère être seul … »

B « On sait tous les deux que c'est faux … »

E « Non c'est vrai … Je veux être seul … »

B « Ok … Comme tu voudras … Alors je veux que tu saches que … Je suis là … »

Ses paroles me touchent, ma gorge se noue …

E « Merci Bella … »

Je soupire, tentant de maitriser l'émotion, sentant les larmes monter

B « Bonne nuit … »

E « Bonne nuit … »

Le week-end est arrivé et moi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire face … Il est 15 heure et la famille est réunie autour de la tombe de ma grand-mère … Ce fut un bel enterrement, un magnifique hommage … La plupart commencent à partir, mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur, y compris, mais moi je reste là, à contempler le marbre gravé, repensant à tous ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Mes mains tremblent, mon cœur est serré, ma gorge nouée …

_Edward resta près de la pierre tombale, ils avaient été tellement proches tous les deux qu'il lui était difficile de la quitter si vite. Il restait là, songeur, à se remémorer avec mélancolie les bons moments de ce passé si proche. _

_La plupart des membres de la famille avaient déjà quittés les lieux, ne restaient que les parents, les frères et la sœur d'Edward, attendant son retour près de la voiture. _

_Malgré la demande d'Edward, Bella avait assisté à l'enterrement. Elle s'était caché au loin, ne voulant pas se faire repérer, respectant ce moment de recueillement. Elle ne s'était décidée à approcher que vers la fin, allant présenter ses condoléances à la famille restée près du véhicule. A peine s'était-elle approchée qu'Esmé la prit dans ses bras_

Es « Oh ma petite Bella, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être venue »

B « Je n'ai pas osé m'approcher … Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire … Je suis désolée … »

_Carlisle s'approcha à son tour, passant sa main sur le bras de Bella en un geste paternel_

C « Tu aurais pu, tu fais partie de la famille … Tu as bien fait de venir, je crois que ta présence est très importante pour Edward. Il ne montre rien mais en réalité … »

B (la coupant) « Il est très affecté... Je sais qu'ils étaient très proches … »

C « Vas le voir … Il a besoin de toi »

B « Il ne voulait pas que je vienne … »

Es « Fais-moi confiance, tu es la seule à qui il se confiera. Viens à la maison après si tu veux »

B « Merci Esmé … Ça dépendra d'Edward … »

_Bella osa enfin s'approcher du lieu. Edward se tenait là, perdu devant cette pierre, ne voyant plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. _

Ces souvenirs, quoique doux, sont difficiles de part l'émotion qu'ils dégagent … J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir … Je soupire et sens tout à coup une présence à mes côtés. Je détourne la tête et vois Bella, regardant le marbre avec peine, vêtue d'un tailleur noir, ses cheveux lâchés, longs et bruns, retombant sur ses épaules, tenant une rose entre ses mains.

Elle s'avance lentement et dépose avec soin la fleur parmi les autres avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas, mais moi, je ne la quitte plus du regard. Je ne saurais expliquer quelle sensation m'envahit à cet instant. Étrange mélange de soulagement, de reconnaissance, d'affection et de tendresse. Elle est venue … Malgré ma demande, elle a su deviner que j'avais besoin d'elle, là, dans ce moment difficile, elle a su lire en moi cette nécessité de la savoir près de moi, de me sentir soutenu …

Elle jette un œil en ma direction et baisse aussitôt les yeux

B « Je suis désolée Edward … Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais être seul mais … »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je me tourne vers elle et enroule mes bras autour de son cou, cachant mon visage

E « Non … Je ne le voulais pas … »

Elle soude cette étreinte réconfortante en pressant ses bras contre mon dos, me caressant discrètement et tendrement. Me rassurant de sa simple présence, ne prononçant aucun mot, sachant que de toute façon les paroles seront superflues …

Je sers les poings, les dents et ose enfin me libérer. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes, sanglote librement ainsi lové dans ses bras, me sentant libre d'extérioriser ma peine sans peur d'être jugé…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages ! ^^


	6. Chapitre 6 : Décision

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois, un immense merci à vous pour vos reviews, mise en Alertes et Favoris !

Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais plus poster un jour sur deux. Je reprends le travail demain et vu mes horaires (7h-21h) je ne pense pas me connecter le soir (entre le mari et le bébé, y a du boulot ! ^^). En compensation, je pense poster une suite chaque jours de repos (vous aurez donc 3 ou 4 suite par semaines !)

Du coup, pas besoin d'attendre demain ! Je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **:** Décision**

Nous sommes mercredi, je me suis isolé dans la bibliothèque du lycée et je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce week-end …

Bella est restée avec moi samedi soir. Pourtant plusieurs fois je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Mais sans un mot, malgré mes multiples demandes et mon attitude presque désagréable, elle a tenu à rester … Je m'étonnerais toujours de cette faculté qu'elle a à me cerner, à savoir ce que je pense et ce dont j'ai besoin … Elle me connait, mieux que personne, c'est indéniable … Et même ce soir là elle a compris que j'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de son amitié … On a passé la soirée allongés dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles en évoquant les bons souvenirs avec ma grand-mère. Elle a même réussit à me faire rire avec toutes ses anecdotes. Elle n'est repartie que vers minuit, me laissant seul, le cœur moins lourd, la tête remplie de bons moments passés …

Bien évidemment, tout cela m'a conforté dans l'idée que j'étais bien incapable de choisir entre elle et Rosalie … Je ne pouvais me passer ni de l'une ni de l'autre …

Depuis lundi, Rose me harcèle presque avec ce choix qu'elle m'a imposé et je lui ai dit que j'avais encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Chose qu'elle a bien évidemment mal prit !

_Flash-back_

R « Le choix devrait être logique pourtant tu ne crois pas ? T'as pas besoin d'une semaine pour savoir si tu m'aime ou pas ! »

E « Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas de doute à avoir sur mes sentiments envers toi ! Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si je t'aime ou non ! Tu me demandes de rayer plus de 12 ans d'amitié, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte ! »

R « Et nos 7 mois d'amour t'en fais quoi ? »

E « Je les vis pleinement et je compte bien en vivre beaucoup d'autres mais … Je trouve ça idiot de devoir choisir entre celle que j'aime et ma meilleure amie … Ça n'a pas de sens … Les relations ne sont pas comparables et … Elles ne sont pas incompatibles … »

Je prends Rosalie dans mes bras et embrasse sa tempe avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et d'ancrer mon regard au sien.

E « Tu sais que je t'aime … Mais tu sais aussi que tu te fais du mal en réagissant ainsi … Tu es en train de te créer un enfer en imaginant le pire à chaque seconde … Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de Bella … »

R « Tu penses ce que tu veux Edward, moi je te répète que je ne veux plus l'avoir dans mes pattes ! Alors choisis ! »

E « Je ne peux pas … »

R « Quoi ? »

E « Je ne peux pas choisir, j'en suis incapable … »

R « Tu te fous de moi là ? »

E « Non Rose, je t'assure, je ne peux pas … Je n'imagine pas une seconde être séparé de toi mais je n'imagine pas non plus rayer Bella de ma vie … »

Mes mains encadrent son visage, mes yeux s'ancrent à ses prunelles brunes

E « J'ai l'impression de me répéter sans arrêt mais … Vous deux ce n'est pas comparable ! Je t'aime Rose ! Je t'aime ! Et je peux te jurer que les sentiments que je ressens pour Bella ne sont que purement amicaux. C'est vrai que je l'ai regardé à la piscine et que je la trouve jolie mais comme la plupart des mecs de ce lycée ! Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle reste mon amie, rien de plus ! »

R « Mais … »

E (la coupant) « Rose … Essaye de voir les choses autrement … Tu es une fille populaire ici, tous les gars du lycée te regardent et toi tu en joues »

R « Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Et tu sais très bien que je tiens à ma réputation ! »

E « Et toi tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas de te voir glousser alors qu'ils te tournent autour ! Pourtant je n'ai jamais douté de toi … Regarde pour James, et pour Ben, ou même Mike ! Combien de fois j'aurais pu imaginer le pire lorsque tu passais tes soirées avec eux ou que tu les laissais te draguer ? Pourtant moi je te fais confiance … J'ai confiance en ton amour et en nous … Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien, que c'était juste amical et que ça entretenait ta popularité d'être vu avec ce groupe, et moi je t'ai cru … Parce que tu me l'as promis et que, encore une fois, j'ai confiance en toi … »

Elle baisse la tête et soupire

E « Je ne veux pas choisir, et surtout pas pour de mauvaises raisons … Je ne serais pas honnête avec moi-même si je choisissais … Je ne peux pas faire ça … Je n'ai pas à le faire … Pour une fois fais-moi confiance … Ou alors essaye au moins … Essaye de regarder les choses sous un autre angle et tu verras que tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre … Observe, teste même si tu veux mais tu verras que tu t'y casseras les dents parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Bella et moi … »

Elle ne dit plus un mot, n'ose plus me regarder. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne relève son regard vers moi, et m'offre un sourire

R « Ok … Je veux bien essayer. Mais au moindre dérapage … »

E « Ne t'inquiète pas … S'il y a le moindre risque, je remettrai moi-même les choses en place ! »

_fin du flash-back_

Soyons honnête, je suis ravi que Rosalie accepte de faire cet effort !

Honnête, tu parles ! Je ne l'ai même pas été moi-même ! Enfin je crois … A vrai dire je n'en sais rien … Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis … Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'aime Rosalie, sincèrement, et que je suis heureux avec elle. Mais Bella … Je crois qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je suis attiré par elle … Et je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je ressens … C'est devenu plus qu'une amitié, mes sentiments se transforment en quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour moi, je ne saurais même pas mettre un nom dessus … Elle me manque … Elle reste toujours aussi distante et du coup, elle me manque, terriblement … C'est comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même … Elle m'est de plus en plus indispensable … C'est de sa présence dont j'ai besoin lorsque je suis mal, et c'est à elle que je pense en premier lorsque quelque chose me rend heureux, c'est avec elle que j'ai envie de partager ma joie avant tout … Je sais que tout cela n'est pas sérieux et qu'il faut que je me reprenne en main. J'aime Rosalie, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'éprouve pour Bella. On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, on se connait … Alors est-ce une amitié plus forte ? De la tendresse ? Une profonde affection ? Surement … Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre … Toujours est-il que je n'aurais jamais pu la laisser … Malgré tout l'amour que je porte à Rosalie, j'aurais été incapable de perdre ma Bella …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/impressions/spéculations sur l'histoire et/ou les personnages !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Inavoué

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Je suis toujours étonnée de voir le nombre de messages que je reçois pour cette fic ! Pour vos reviews, alerte et favoris, vraiment un grand merci !

Petite note personnelle pour lulu81 : Si tu vis la même chose en ce moment, empêche ton copain de lire cette fic ! Je suis pour la paix des ménages ! ^^

Ceci dit, je ne crois pas vraiment en l'amitié homme/femme ! Pour preuve, mon meilleur ami est devenu mon mari et le père de ma fille ! Et ça dure depuis plus de 10 ans ! ^^

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** Inavoué

Le week-end est enfin arrivé, j'avoue que je l'attendais avec impatience ! Bella se fait toujours aussi discrète mais ce samedi, nous avons prévu de réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque de la ville. Les choses se sont améliorées avec Rosalie. Tant que Bella n'est pas dans les parages, tout va bien !

Du coup, je n'ai vu mon amie qu'une ou deux fois en coup de vent. Trop peu pour moi … Elle m'a manqué, plus que je n'aurais pensé, plus que quiconque … J'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas aller la voir entre les cours, pour arrêter de la regarder à chaque fois qu'elle passait et pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon émoi lorsque nos yeux se croisaient au détour d'un couloir …

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne me comprends pas … Je n'arrive plus à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens … Ce n'est plus de l'amitié simple … C'est bien plus fort que ça … Mais ça m'est inconnu, je ne sais pas ce que c'est … Tout ce que je sais, c'est que passer une journée sans la voir est devenu impensable pour moi …

Me voilà devant la porte de chez elle et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Pourtant je suis déjà venu des milliers de fois … Je sonne et attends. La mère de Bella ouvre la porte, pleine de vie comme toujours, à l'image de sa fille.

R « Bonjour mon petit Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? Entre ! »

E « Bonjour Renée ! Ça va et vous ? »

R « Oh moi ça va toujours ! Aller entre ! Bella est dans sa chambre tu n'as qu'à monter ! »

E « Elle est prête ? »

R « Je suppose que oui »

Je monte les marches après être allé salué Charlie, le père de Bella. Je me tiens là, devant sa porte, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Je frappe et elle m'ouvre en une fraction de seconde, vêtue d'un simple peignoir blanc, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, me fixant de ses beaux yeux chocolats. Je déglutis difficilement et tente de me ressaisir, de ne rien laisser paraître du trouble que cette vision me procure.

E « Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Elle se dirige vers son lit et saisit les vêtements posés sur la couette blanche et moelleuse

B « Oh ça va j'ai fini je n'ai plus qu'à m'habiller ! Entre, j'en ai pour trois secondes ! »

E « Tu te fous de moi ? Trois secondes ? »

Elle se retourne et pointe son index sur mon torse, ancrant son regard étrangement séducteur au mien

B « Et oh tu oublies à qui tu parles ? Trois secondes c'est même trop ! »

E « Ok … Je t'attends en bas ? »

B « Non c'est pas la peine ! Je vais dans la salle-de-bain. Je laisse la porte entre-ouverte comme ça on peut quand même discuter »

Elle entre dans la pièce située à l'intérieur même de la chambre et en ressort aussitôt, vêtue uniquement d'une serviette blanche qu'elle maintient au niveau de sa poitrine, arrivant à hauteur de ses cuisses, dévoilant les formes généreuses qui m'ont fait succomber il y a maintenant quelques semaines …

Ma bouche s'entrouvre, mes yeux s'arrondissent et parcourent son corps, impudiques, s'attardant sur l'arrondi de ses seins, sur sa taille finement dessinée, ses jambes galbées et nacrées avant de remonter vers ses lèvres roses et fines qui semblent m'appeler. Je reste ébahi, émerveillé, totalement troublé, le cœur sortant de ma poitrine, le sang battant dans mes tempes, le souffle coupé …

B « Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Son regard ne laisse aucun doute, elle a perçu mon trouble, elle a compris … Elle est sûre d'elle, tout simplement sublime …

Elle me tend un pendentif et se retourne pour se mettre dos à moi. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et effleure la peau de ses épaules, si douce, si sensuelle, si … exquise … Je mets la chaine en place et ne peux m'empêcher de toucher la soie nacrée qui s'expose sous mes doigts. Mes mains osent à peine se poser tout d'abord mais sont très vite attirées à la manière d'un aimant. Mon nez se perd dans ses cheveux, respirant leur délicieuse odeur fruitée. Je me colle à elle, je ne la lâche plus, retenant mon souffle comme si cela pouvait celer ce moment à jamais. Elle se détache lentement, se retourne pour me faire face et pose une de ses mains sur mon torse, à l'endroit même où mon cœur frappe encore et encore, la seconde maintenant toujours la serviette.

Elle soude nos regards, se fait séductrice, se rapproche lentement de moi

B « Edward … Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait toi et moi ? »

Je ne parviens à lui répondre que dans un souffle

E « Un baille »

Elle se rapproche toujours plus, faisant danser son doigts sur mon torse

B « Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? »

Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus court

E « Très … »

Elle se rapproche encore et me pousse légèrement, me faisant m'assoir sur le lit, restant debout face à moi

B « Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie de m'embrasser ? »

Je suis dans un état second, totalement perturbé et chamboulé. Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres et les humecte, presque inconsciemment

E « Au moins un milliard de fois … »

Cette fois, elle se place à califourchon sur moi et se met à jouer avec ma chemise, faisant sauter les premiers boutons. Je ne bouge plus, je reste ainsi à l'admirer, me laissant submerger par cette foule de sensations qui nait au creux de mon être

B « Et est-ce que tu me désires ? »

E « A chaque instant … »

Elle lâche la serviette qui ne tient désormais plus que par miracle et saisit mes mains pour les poser sur sa taille

B « Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? Là … Maintenant ? »

Je fixe sa bouche et acquiesce sans détourner les yeux

E « Plus que jamais … »

Je ne tiens plus, je ne peux plus lui résister. Mes bras se resserrent autour d'elle et, enfin, je soude mes lèvres aux siennes. Très vite, j'approfondis mon baiser, forçant la barrière de ses dents pour gouter sa langue qui n'oppose aucune résistance. Elles dansent un ballet merveilleux et sans fin, s'enlacent, se savourent, se donnent et s'offrent sans retenue. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de désir, jamais je n'avais embrassé aussi passionnément … Je me laisse aller, éprouve et ressens enfin, sans culpabilité, la beauté et la force de mes sentiments. Je bascule lentement sur le lit, entrainant Bella avec moi et défais le semblant de nœud qui retient encore la serviette cachant à peine son corps. Mes mains caressent et effleurent avec douceur et passion, parcourent sa peau aussi douce que du satin. Je suis totalement fou de désir, ne cesse de savourer la soie ardente sous mes doigts. Nos lèvres se détachent et très vite, ma langue retrouve sa peau chaude et sucrée, frissonnante et délicate. Ses baisers m'ôtent toute raison et conscience, je ne vois qu'elle, je ne sens qu'elle, je n'aime qu'elle … Sa bouche butine avec délice le creux de mon cou puis descend lentement vers mon torse, à mesure qu'elle défait les derniers boutons de ma chemise.

Sa langue taquine un téton puis mon nombril, laissant des trainées humides et brulantes sur son passage. Ses mains effleurent mes cuisses puis mon membre gonflé par l'envie à travers le tissus de mon jean. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon torse en une caresse aussi exquise que divine.

Elle vient se replacer face à moi, elle me regarde, me sourit tendrement, je fonds … D'une voix douce et suave, elle murmure

B « Il est l'heure … »

E « Quoi ? »

Elle se recule légèrement, me laissant troublé et incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe

B « Tu vas être en retard Edward, il est presque 9h00 »

E « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … »

Je me lève en sursaut, essoufflé, trempé de sueur, haletant pour retrouver un semblant de respiration, tentant de retrouver mes esprits, réalisant que je me trouve dans ma chambre, dans mon lit…

Des coups légers se font entendre, mon regard se tourne vers la porte

Es « Tu as RDV avec Bella et elle t'attend pour 10h00 ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Je secoue ma tête, passe ma main dans mes cheveux et souffle pour reprendre mes esprits. Je reste pourtant totalement chamboulé … Une douche froide s'impose ! D'autant que mon corps a visiblement répondu plus que de raison à ce rêve aussi merveilleux que troublant …

Je me ressaisis tant bien que mal de mes émotions. Après une douche froide et un café bien fort, mes idées se remettent enfin dans le bon ordre. Ok ce rêve m'a chamboulé mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Rien à voir avec la réalité ! Ce que j'y ai fait, ce qu'il s'y est passé, ce que j'y ai ressenti, tout ça n'était que pure invention !

Je sonne et attends devant la porte de cette maison que je connais si bien. La mère de Bella m'ouvre, vêtue exactement de la même façon que dans mon rêve …

R « Bonjour mon petit Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? Entre ! »

Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Tout cela n'est qu'une simple coïncidence …

E « Euh … je … Bonjour Renée ! Ça va et vous ? »

R « Oh moi ça va toujours ! Aller entre ! Bella est dans sa chambre tu n'as qu'à monter ! »

E « Elle est prête ? »

R « Je suppose que oui »

Je fais quelques pas et aperçois Charlie assis dans le canapé, lisant son journal. Je m'approche et le salue, tentant de vaincre cet étrange et perturbant sentiment de déjà-vu.

Je monte les marches et me pose devant la porte de chambre de mon amie, soufflant un bon coup, me préparant psychologiquement à être surpris … Tout me semble bizarre tout à coup. Je frissonne, tente de maitriser mon rythme cardiaque mais le souvenir de mon rêve s'impose toujours à moi …

Je frappe et la porte s'ouvre sur Bella, vêtue du même peignoir blanc, les cheveux retombant de la même façon, ce même regard à la fois étonné et ravi … Je déglutis et me racle la gorge. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, encore moins quoi ressentir ! Tout se mélange, les sensations explosent, entre inquiétude et excitation … Toutes ces coïncidences me paraissent bien trop irréelles, ça ne peut pas être vrai … La curiosité et peut-être même le désir prennent le dessus. Je tente, après tout, advienne que pourra ! Je prends un air naturel, me refais le film de cette nuit …

E « Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

B « Oh ça va j'ai fini je n'ai plus qu'à m'habiller ! Entre ! j'en ai pour trois secondes ! »

Elle saisit le jean et le débardeur noir posés sur sa couette

E « Tu te fous de moi ? Trois secondes ? »

Elle se retourne et pointe son index sur mon torse, mais contrairement à cette nuit, elle ne me regarde pas …

B « Et oh t'oublie à qui tu parles ! Trois secondes c'est même trop ! »

E « Ok … Je t'attends en bas ? »

B « Non c'est pas la peine ! Je vais dans la salle-de-bain. Je laisse la porte entre-ouverte comme ça on peut quand même discuter »

J'ai chaud, je frissonne, je tremble presque. Ma respiration est difficile, les scènes me reviennent en mémoire, toujours aussi vives et moi … Et moi je me surprends à espérer la voir sortir à demie-nue … Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas à Bella, et encore moins à Rosalie ! C'est impossible, c'est malhonnête ! Je ne devrais même pas songer à ce genre de chose ! C'est ton amie Edward, rien de plus ! Et tu aimes Rosalie ! Oui c'est ça ! J'aime Rosalie !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me retourne et porte ma main sur mon front. Je respire, souffle, redescends sur terre, me ressaisis mais mes yeux se portent sur le miroir dans l'angle … Cette grande psyché qui reflète une partie de la salle-de-bain … Bella est dos à la porte et ôte son peignoir, se retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtements … Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné qu'elle fut aussi sexy ! Mes yeux ne se détachent plus du reflet troublant, j'admire et me délecte de ce corps parfait, de ces formes sensuelles emprisonnées dans de fins écrins de dentelles noires … Mon souffle se coupe tout à coup et je manque de m'étouffer alors qu'elle se place de coté et se penche pour attraper un vêtement. Je tousse comme un idiot et tente vainement de me reprendre.

B « Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle s'est retournée et fait face à la porte désormais, me laissant inconsciemment le loisir d'admirer ce corps que je rêve de sentir vibrer sous mes doigts. Je secoue la tête, ferme les yeux et me racle la gorge. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais Edward ! Arrête tes conneries !

E « rien »

Ce n'est pas sérieux … Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça, ce n'est pas honnête, ce n'est pas bien ! Bella est mon amie, elle l'a toujours été, et il ne peut pas en être autrement ! Mais si c'est réellement le cas, pourquoi je me torture autant ? Pourquoi je rêve d'elle ainsi ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe dès que je la vois ? Pourquoi je la désire autant ? Non … Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça, je n'ai pas le droit de penser à Bella alors que j'aime Rosalie !

B « Tu peux te retourner c'est bon »

Je lui fais face. Elle s'est habillée et enfile son pull. Je la regarde, continuant de me torturer l'esprit avec mes questions et me mords l'intérieur des joues alors que je me rends à l'évidence … Ce n'est plus de l'amitié … Depuis bien longtemps … Ce n'est même plus une attirance … Ce n'est même pas un simple désir charnel, encore moins une pulsion animale. C'est autre chose …

Mes yeux se perdent dans son regard interrogateur

B « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

J'acquiesce pour seule réponse et lui souris. Oui, c'est autre chose … Quelque chose qui va bien au-delà de l'aspect physique, qui est tout sauf superficiel et passager …

B « Aller en route ! On a du boulot ! ».

Oui … C'est une certitude, c'est quelques chose d'intense, de bien plus fort que ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusque là … J'aime Rosalie, ça je le sais ! Mais alors pour Bella ? Je ressens quoi ?

* * *

J'imagine déjà vos réactions !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rosalie

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

21 reviews pour ce chapitre ! C'est incroyable ! Vraiment un grand merci ! Merci également pour vos mises en alerte et favoris !

En réponse à vos reviews : Et oui ! Il est un peu (beaucoup) dur de la comprennette cet Edward !

Pour ce qui est du point de vue de Bella, oui effectivement, ce serait intéressant de l'avoir mais il n'y aurait alors plus d'intérêt ! Je voulais que vous soyez dans le même « esprit » qu'Edward. Finalement s'il savait ce que Bella pense et/ou ressent, il n'aurait pas besoin de se prendre la tête de la sorte. Il tenterait sa chance ou oublierait totalement cette idée ! Là vous êtes dans le même cas que lui ! Vous savez qu'il est amoureux (parce que vous êtes plus malin(e)s que lui ^^) mais vous êtes dans l'inconnu concernant Bella !

Allez hop ! Trêve de blablas ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **: Rosalie

Mercredi, 16h00 vient de sonner, les cours finissent de bonne heure pour moi aujourd'hui. Rosalie finit plus tard et du coup, me voilà à étudier, seul, à la bibliothèque. A vrai dire, me voilà même seul pour la soirée puisqu'elle a prévu une sortie entre filles ce soir !

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre et je vois Bella, souriante, s'approcher de moi. Mes sentiments ne changent pas, au contraire, ils s'intensifient ! Mon cœur s'emballe à sa vue, mon sourire se dessine, une chaleur divine s'empare de mon être …

B « Eh ! Je peux m'asseoir ou … »

E « Aucun soucis tu peux ! »

B « Rosalie ne risque pas de … »

E « Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant »

Elle s'assoie à mes cotés

B « Oui enfin si on pouvait éviter de recréer un conflit je crois que ça arrangerait tout le monde ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune ! »

Le surveillant nous rappelle à l'ordre alors que nous rions à sa dernière remarque

B « Oups … Tu étudies quoi ? »

E « Maths, pour la prochaine évaluation »

B « Tu t'en sors ? »

E « Bof … »

B « Un coup de main ? »

E « On peut bosser ensemble ouai … Parce que je galère ! »

B « Profite ! Tu as une mathématicienne hors paire devant toi ! »

E « Ah bon ? Mathématicienne ? Et depuis quand ? »

B « Oh, au moins 5 minutes ! Prépare tout, je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

E « Ok m'dame ! »

_Bella sortit de la bibliothèque assez rapidement. Les toilettes étaient situés presque à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Elle passa devant la cour, admirant le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur puis continua son chemin. Passant devant les portes vitrées du foyer, son regard balaya machinalement la salle en une seconde puis revint se fixer sur cette image. Elle resta d'abord abasourdie par la __scène, mais très_ _vite, sa poitrine se resserra, la colère et le dégout l'envahirent. Elle pressa la poignée et resta un instant immobile, choquée par sa découverte. _

_Rosalie se retourna et se leva d'un bond, surprise, et se rua vers Bella, mauvaise_

R « Que ce soit clair espèce de … »

B « Comment peux-tu lui faire une chose pareille ? »

R « Lui faire quoi ? »

B « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Rosalie, j'ai tout vu ! Tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu être Edward à ma place ? »

R « Et en quoi ça te regarde toi ! Va trémousser ton cul ailleurs ! »

B « Ça me regarde dans le sens où c'est mon meilleur ami que tu traites comme de la merde ! Tu oses lui poser un ultimatum alors que toi tu … »

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase, se recevant d'emblée une gifle violente. Bella se redressa et attrapa Rosalie, sans aucun ménagement, la renversant pour l'immobiliser contre le mur. Elle approcha son visage du sien et serra les dents, ancrant son regard haineux aux prunelles brunes de sa rivale _

B « Avant de t'en prendre à quelqu'un, assures-toi que l'adversaire soit à ta taille ! Je ne te laisserai pas le faire souffrir … »

_Elle la relâcha et s'écarta_

R « Parce que tu crois qu'en lui disant il ne souffrira pas ? C'est toi qui n'es pas de taille face à moi Bella ! Je le tiens, contrairement à toi ! Et on sait l'une comme l'autre que tu ne lui diras rien de ce que tu as vu … »

B « Tu te trompes je … »

R « Oh non j'ai raison ! Ta conscience t'en empêchera ! S'il l'apprend, il souffre ! Alors que s'il n'en entend jamais parler … »

B « Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec lui comme ça … »

R « Il est heureux non ? Si tu étais vraiment son amie c'est tout ce qui devrait compter pour toi ! »

_Bella resta à la regarder sans rien dire puis lança _

B « Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? »

_Après un rire moqueur, Rosalie fixa Bella, hautaine_

R « Je vais te répondre par une autre question. Pourquoi tu continues de lui courir après alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne l'auras jamais ? »

_Elle ne releva pas cette dernière remarque, trop obnubilée par ce que sa rivale faisait subir à son ami de toujours_

B « Et tu te fous de sa gueule depuis longtemps ? »

_Rosalie toisa Bella de toute sa hauteur et éclata de rire_

R « Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches ! Tu te sentirais encore plus mal ! Sur ce bonne journée ! »

_Elle passa à coté d'elle, la bousculant violemment avant de sortir de la salle. Bella regarda James, écœurée_

J « Si ça te tente aussi on peut … »

B « Arrête tu vas me faire vomir ! »

_Elle sortit et courra aux toilettes se rafraichir. _

Voilà presque 20 minutes que Bella est partie et je commence à m'impatienter … Je sais qu'il y a quelques couloirs à traverser mais ce n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde non plus !

30 minutes et la voilà enfin de retour. Elle ne me regarde pas, ne dit pas un mot. Ses joues sont rosies, ses yeux embués de larmes …

E « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle soupire mais ne me regarde toujours pas

B « Ça va … Un coup de chaud je crois … J'avais besoin de me rafraichir … »

J'approche ma main et la pose doucement sur la sienne, mon pouce la caresse tendrement

E « Bella … Je te connais, je vois bien que ça va pas … Dis-moi ce qu'il y a … »

B « Ok je … Si je te pose une question … Tu promets de ne pas en demander d'avantage ? »

E « Ok … »

B « Promets-le moi … »

E « Je te le promets … »

Elle me regarde, prend une inspiration et relève ses yeux pleins de larmes

B « Tu aimes Rosalie ? Tu es vraiment heureux avec elle hein ? »

Elle semble attendre la réponse avec un espoir démesuré. Je la fixe, ne comprenant pas les raisons de cette question

E « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

B « Réponds juste à ma question … »

Je lui souris, me voulant réconfortant

E « Oui je le suis … »

Ses larmes s'échappent, je me sens mal de la voir comme ça. Je passe mes mains sur ses joues et, de mes pouces, sèche les perles salées. Elle semble mal à l'aise, tourmentée … Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras, laissant ma main droite se perdre dans ses cheveux

E « Ma Bella … »

Elle s'accroche à moi, reste ainsi dans mes bras.

B « Je vais rentrer Edward … J'étouffe ici … »

E « D'abord dis-moi ce qui se passe … »

Elle ferme ses yeux et baisse la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure

B « Je ne peux pas … Pas ici … Je … Je ne peux pas … Désolée Edward … »

E « Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ? »

B « Non … Je … Non … Bonne soirée … »

Elle se lève, chamboulée et je n'ai qu'une envie : la rattraper et la consoler

E « Attends Bella ! Je … Ton livre ! »

B « Tu me le rendras plus tard »

Je la retourne, toujours assis, et saisis ses mains, je ne les lâche plus …

E « On peut passer la soirée ensemble si tu veux … Rosalie est de sortie et … Je crois que ça te ferais du bien de te changer les idées … »

Elle soupire, sa voix tremble

B « Oui c'est vrai … »

E « On sort alors ? »

B « Ouai … Ok … Mais je vais prendre une douche avant … A tout à l'heure … »

Mes pouces la caressent de nouveau et je lutte contre l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras

E « Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça … Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état … »

Elle me sourit tendrement mais ses yeux témoignent toujours de l'émotion qu'elle ressent. Ses mains s'éloignent des miennes et je ressens soudain un vide … Vide qu'elle comble très vite en encadrant mon visage de ses doigts, caressant tendrement mes joues, effleurant la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle reste ainsi un instant. Instant que je voudrais éternel tant ce contact m'électrise. Je la fixe, respirant difficilement, le cœur battant la chamade, tremblant presque et manque d'exploser lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur mon front. Elles se décollent une seconde, juste le temps de murmurer

B « Je t'expliquerai ce soir … »

Et se posent de nouveau. Je ferme les yeux et savoure … Oui, je savoure ce contact qui pourrait sembler anodin mais qui ne l'est pas pour moi … De nouvelles sensations se font connaître, mon cœur loupe un battement, peut-être même plusieurs. J'arrête de respirer, je me délecte …

Elle s'éloigne sans un regard et sort de la bibliothèque, me laissant totalement hagard et perdu au milieu de cette foule d'émotions et de sensations. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me manque déjà et que je ne pense plus qu'à la retrouver … Je ne vois plus que ces yeux tristes, ses mains et sa voix tremblantes … Je sais que je joue avec le feu… Que je ne devrais pas passer autant de temps à ses cotés vu ce que je ressens ces derniers temps … Mais il faut que je sache et que je comprenne ce qui la tourmente à ce point, je n'aime pas la savoir mal… Je veux lui remonter le moral, la voir sourire, entendre son rire, effacer ses larmes, lui faire oublier ses peines… Juste, être là … Juste être avec elle …

* * *

J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Dure Réalité

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Vraiment un grand merci pour vos Reviews ! 36 pour un chapitre ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai battu mon record ! ^^

Merci aussi pour vos alertes et mises en favoris ! Et surtout, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent !

Alors alors ? Bella va-t-elle informer Edward de ce qu'elle a vu ? Comment va-t-il réagir ?

Réponse maintenant !

**Chapitre 9 **: Dure réalité

On s'est rejoint vers 18h00 environ. Après un verre à la terrasse d'un café situé pas loin du lycée, nous sommes allés manger une petite bricole puis sommes retournés boire quelques bière.

Bella est étrange ce soir, pas comme d'habitude. Elle fuit mon regard, ne lance aucune discussion. Si je ne savais pas que quelque chose la tourmente, je l'aurais presque trouvé désagréable ! Elle est froide, distante. Elle l'a été toute la soirée. Nous revoilà sur le campus et Bella garde sa mauvaise humeur

E « Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce que tu as ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une étrangère en face de moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Elle explose, se lâche, vide son sac en me fixant, déterminée

B « Il me prend que j'en ai marre de jouer les petites filles parfaites, bien sous tous rapports ! J'en ai marre ! Ça me gonfle ! Toute cette histoire me gonfle ! »

E « Je ne comprends rien ! »

B « Effectivement tu comprends rien ! T'es aveugle ! T'es naïf ! »

Elle se calme et passe ses mains devant ses yeux avant de les poser sur ses hanches. Elle me fixe, presque déçue

B « Tu marches trop à l'affectif Edward. Tu ne vois même pas ce qu'il y a juste devant tes yeux … »

Elle retrouve sa mine de toute à l'heure, son regard triste et perdu. Elle semble fragile comme ça, tellement attendrissante … Je lui souris et lance sans réellement m'en rendre compte

E « Je ne suis pas aveugle pour tout … »

Elle s'énerve de plus belle, fait de grands gestes, hausse le ton

B « Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir ! J'en ai rien à foutre si je passe pour la fouteuse de merde ! De toute façon c'est comme ça que certaines personnes me voient ! »

Cette fois les choses sont claires, il n'y a plus de doutes possibles. Le problème est en fait Rosalie

E « Je suppose que tu parles de Rosalie ! »

B « Oui je parle de cette pétasse ! Elle se fout littéralement de ta gueule depuis le début et là … »

Là je ne peux pas, Bella ou pas, elle n'a pas le droit de parler comme ça !

E « Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! »

Mon ton s'est fait bien plus dur que je ne l'avais pensé. J'ai été froid, agressif, beaucoup trop vu le sursaut dont elle a été prise. Je me calme, ne voulant en aucun cas l'effrayer.

E « Je ne le cautionne pas venant de Rosalie alors je ne vais certainement pas l'accepter de toi. »

Elle baisse les bras, soupire, ne me regarde même plus et parle d'une voix lascive, presque résignée

B « Edward … Depuis le début je m'efface alors que je n'ai pas à le faire, je me conduis comme une fautive alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Et te voir roucouler devant elle alors que … alors que … »

Elle soupire

E « Alors que quoi ? »

Elle me regarde un instant, comme pour me sonder et baisse la tête aussitôt

B « Rien ! Laisse tomber … »

Je me rapproche d'elle et passe ma main sur son bras. Je veux qu'elle me regarde

E « Bella … Je sais que Rosalie n'est pas parfaite, qu'elle est parfois égoïste, imbue d'elle même, parfois même superficielle mais … »

B « Mais tu l'aimes et elle te rend heureux … Et moi je ne comprends pas que tu sois tombé dans les filets d'une fille comme elle … Je suis désolée d'être aussi agressive je … j'en ai marre de faire semblant de ne pas la juger, de dire que je trouve toute cette histoire normale, que je comprends et patati et patata parce que c'est pas vrai ! Je trouve dégueulasse sa façon de te traiter en faire-valoir et de te faire passer pour le roi des cons , je trouve dégueulasse qu'elle t'ait demandé de choisir et je trouve ça dégueulasse de devoir m'effacer parce que miss monde est persuadée que je ne pense qu'à me faire sauter par toi ! »

Elle m'a balancé tout ça sans reprendre sa respiration, et moi, je suis resté à la regarder se mettre en colère, se décharger des ressentiments qu'elle a accumulé depuis des semaines. Enfin elle souffle

B « Pfiou ! La vache ça fait du bien de se lâcher ! »

J'étouffe un petit rire moqueur, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de phrase pour ponctuer son discours

E « J'aurais du te faire boire bien avant cela ! »

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et baisse la tête, émettant un rire gêné

B « Sincèrement je suis désolée de te balancer tout ça … »

Elle regarde au loin et croise ses bras

B « Moi je veux que tu sois heureux … Rien d'autre … Et je … J'ai du mal à accepter que ce soit avec elle … Elle ne te mérite pas … »

Elle rougit, semble gênée de son aveux

E « Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une fille qui me mérite selon toi ? »

Elle rigole, me regarde et secoue la tête de gauche à droite

B « Non ! »

Nous rions de bon cœur. Enfin la bonne humeur revient entre nous. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac apparemment, d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur pour redevenir elle-même

B « Tu dois me trouver ridicule maintenant »

E « Bien sûr que non … », puis, moqueur, je lance « En plus tu es belle quand tu te mets en colère ! »

Je ris un instant puis la regarde tendrement

E « Aller viens-là »

B « Edward … Je t'assure qu'il faut vraiment que je te parle … C'est important mais … Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet … Et puis je crois que je n'ai plus les idées très claires ! »

E « Aller laisse tomber, ne te prends pas la tête ! On en parlera demain. Viens-là … »

Je m'approche et ose faire ce que je retiens depuis des heures. Je la prends dans mes bras … Elle se laisse faire, glisse même contre moi et s'adonne à cette étreinte vraie, ressentie et désirée. Une étreinte tellement différente des précédentes … Cette fois ce n'est pas une façon de se consoler, se n'est pas une étreinte amicale … Je la ressens différemment, plus intensément. Je savoure et pour la première fois de ma vie, un sentiment étrange mais délicieux s'empare de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être … à ma place … Je frissonne et la ressers encore plus contre moi. Mon cœur bat fort, il cogne ma poitrine mais bizarrement, je ne tente pas de m'en cacher. Je suis bien là, je me sens bien.

J'oublie tout, je me délecte de son parfum et de sa douceur, de ces douces sensations et émotions qui traversent mon corps. Je n'ai pas honte, je ne suis pas gêné qu'elle découvre cet effet qu'elle a sur mon rythme cardiaque. Peut-être parce que le sien semble dévoiler la même course effrénée …

A mon grand regret, elle se détache de moi, les joues rosies

B « On devrait rentrer, le couvre feu va sonner … »

Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue au passage et souris

E « Je te suis … »

Nous voilà, Bella et moi, de retour dans l'enceinte du lycée. Nous attendons devant les portes de l'ascenseur et moi, je suis toujours perdu au milieu des sensations qui m'ont envahi lors de notre étreinte. Je n'y peux rien, j'essaie de me reprendre mais rien ne fonctionne, mon cœur bat toujours autant, mes bras la cherchent, n'attendent qu'elle et je lutte pour ne pas l'attirer de nouveau à moi. Je suis légèrement en retrait par rapport à elle et je la regarde, je ne fais que ça, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une voix me sort de ma contemplation

« Bonsoir les jeunes ! »

Nous nous retournons et voyons Mr Clarkson, notre prof de maths.

B « Bonsoir M'sieur ! »

E « Bonsoir ! »

Mr Clarkson est un jeune prof, la trentaine je dirais. Il est aussi chargé de la surveillance du foyer dortoir et par conséquent, il dort sur place. Il est plutôt apprécié des élèves pour son ouverture d'esprit, son don pour nous motiver et sa disponibilité.

Les portes s'ouvrent et nous nous engouffrons tous les trois dans l'ascenseur étroit. Bella et moi nous collons dans un coin pour laisser la place à Mr Clarkson et sa montagne de fournitures. On est proche, très proche, trop peut-être mais aucun de nous ne bouge …

Cl « Alors, près pour l'interro prochaine ? »

E « On planche dessus »

Cl « C'est ce qu'il faut ! Travaillez régulièrement sinon l'année prochaine vous risquez de vous casser le nez. Je ne parle pas seulement des maths ! Ça vaut pour tout ! Surtout toi Edward, vu l'orientation que tu as choisi il va vraiment falloir t'accrocher ! Ça va être difficile. »

Bella regarde Clarkson et sourit, sûre d'elle

B « C'est pas un problème ! Il y arrivera ! »

Cl « Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

Son regard se porte sur moi maintenant, et mon sourire se dessine de nouveau inconsciemment alors que je lis la fierté et l'assurance dans ses yeux.

B « J'ai confiance ... »

Cl « Je le souhaite en tout cas ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent

Cl « C'est mon étage ! Bonne nuit les amoureux ! »

Il nous lance un clin d'œil et sort. Nous sommes désormais seuls, l'espace s'est libéré et pourtant, nous gardons nos positions, restant face à face, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Mon cœur bat, de plus en plus fort, je peux l'entendre … Nous ne nous regardons plus, nous ne parlons plus … Bella semble gênée, elle baisse la tête. Mon souffle devient court, ma gorge se noue, un frissons me traverse le corps. Les sensations qui s'étaient calmées durant la discussion avec Clarkson refont surface. De plus belle, plus intensément … Ma raison se voile de nouveau, je ne vois que ma Bella, si touchante, si attirante …

Ma conscience ne réagit plus, mes pensées sont confuses, seuls mes sens sont en alerte et la réclament corps et âme. Je n'obéis plus qu'à mes envies, qu'à mon instinct et me rapproche encore d'elle. Ma main relève son visage et j'approche le mien, doucement, très doucement … Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, les touchent à peine mais ressentent leur chaleur. Bella frissonne et se recule alors que l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes, nous ramenant à la réalité.

Vivement, je fais un pas en arrière et heurte la paroi de l'engin. Je rougis, je ne sais plus quoi dire, je ne sais plus quoi faire

E « Euh … Je … »

Elle garde la tête baissée, elle est gênée, troublée par ce que je viens de tenter.

B « Tu es arrivé »

Je me sens bête, idiot, ridicule. Je m'en veux de ce que je viens de faire. Et si j'avais tout gâché ? Je ne peux pas le concevoir, je ne veux pas casser quoi que ce soit entre nous parce que j'ai laissé parler mon désir

E « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je ... désolé Bella, sincèrement »

B « Laisse tomber. C'est rien du tout. »

Je me sens mal … Vraiment mal …

E « Euh ... Tu viens récupérer ton livre avant de monter dans ta chambre ? »

B « Ah oui c'est vrai »

Nous avançons dans le couloir et mon malaise s'amplifie à mesure de mes pas. Je ne dis plus un mot, je pense soudain à Rosalie. Un peu tard certes mais je m'en veux de ce que j'ai faillit lui faire à elle aussi … De ce que je lui ai fait d'ailleurs … Elle avait raison depuis le début. Sauf que la menace ne venait pas de Bella mais de moi. Elle avait perçu mon trouble et mes sentiments alors que moi je me suis obstiné à lui mentir, me mentant à moi-même par la même occasion … Je me sens nul, mal-honnête. Elle ne mérite pas ça … Je lui dois d'être honnête, par respect pour nos sentiments, par respect pour elle …

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Bella a stoppé sa marche et butte contre elle, laissant tomber ma veste en voulant l'éviter

E « Désolé ! Vas-y passe devant, y a personne de toute façon »

Je me penche pour ramasser ma veste alors que Bella ouvre la porte de ma chambre et la referme aussitôt. Elle reste immobile, une expression de stupeur figée sur son visage. Elle se retourne et me fixe avec un sourire forcé

B « Ça ne te dis pas de retourner boire un verre ? »

E « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

B « Rien ! Aller vient on ... »

E « T'es bizarre »

B « Mais non qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? Aller viens je ... »

Elle me pousse pour m'éloigner mais je la bouscule légèrement pour passer et entre dans la chambre.

James, mon colocataire, est allongé, totalement nu, sur le lit alors qu'un emballage de préservatif trône sur la table de nuit. J'étouffe un rire, rassuré que ce ne soit que cette scène qui ait choqué Bella et commence à refermer la porte quand je vois Rosalie sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux en bataille, uniquement vêtue de la chemise de James …

Je reste abasourdi, fixe Rosalie avec rage alors que la colère s'amplifie au rythme des secondes. Prise en faute, elle me regarde, gênée

R « Tu ne devais pas rentrer si tôt ... »

B « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte ... »

E « Non reste Bella »

B « A demain »

Bella prend la direction de la porte, mal à l'aise. Moi je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa voix résonne une dernière fois avant de sortir

B « Tu ne le mérites vraiment pas ... »

R « C'est ça dégage ! »

Quand je pense que j'avais des scrupules, que je me suis bridé et fait violence par rapport à Bella, que j'ai risqué de la perdre alors que pendant tout ce temps elle se foutait de ma gueule ! Je sers les dents et les poings à en faire blanchir mes phalanges. Rosalie ne bouge pas, elle me fixe

E « Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de te rhabiller ! »

Je me dirige vers le lit et pousse James violemment

J « Du calme mec je … »

E « La ferme ! Casse-toi de cette piaule ! »

R « C'est aussi sa chambre il fait ce qu'il veut ! »

Je me retourne vers Rosalie alors qu'elle finit de s'habiller. Je fonce sur elle, ne m'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres et lui hurle au visage

E « Toi il vaudrait mieux que tu ne la ramènes pas ! T'es vraiment qu'une sale garce ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais, t'as essayé de me faire perdre Bella alors que pendant ce temps tu te faisais sauter par cet enfoiré ! Mais t'as vraiment aucun respect et aucun amour propre ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir par une fille comme toi ! Bella avait raison tu ... »

Elle me coupe, hurle encore plus fort, me regarde avec dédain

R « Oh lâche moi la grappe avec ta grosse vache ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a essayé de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis le début ! Elle n'a jamais accepté que tu sois avec moi parce que je lui prenais sa place de numéro un ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'a poussé dans les bras de James ! Si t'avais choisi on n'en serait pas là ! »

E « J'ai jamais dit que c'est toi que je choisirais ! Je n'aurais jamais laissé tomber Bella et tu le sais très bien ! Et quand bien même, ça t'aurait permis d'avoir un regard sur moi à chaque instant donc t'aurais continué tes parties de jambes en l'air en toute impunité ! »

Je reprends mon souffle et la regarde, haineux

E « Juste une question, ça fait combien de temps que tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Elle arbore un sourire en coin puis rit, sarcastique

R « Oh avec James ça ne fait que trois mois mais avec les autres … »

E « T'es vraiment une belle salope ! Elle est où ta moralité de "pas avant le mariage hein ?" »

J « Pourtant t'as loupé quelque chose mec ! C'est une chaude ta nana ! »

Cette fois c'est est trop ! Je me retourne et envoie un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de James. Il se recule et je fonce sur lui pour lui en coller un deuxième mais il me retient.

Un jour, Bella m'a dit : « Avant de t'en prendre à quelqu'un, assures-toi que l'adversaire soit à ta taille! ». Sa phrase n'a jamais été aussi vraie ! Je ne suis pas de taille face à James et ce coup violent porté sur ma tempe en est la preuve ! Je suis sonné, je titube mais retente une attaque. Mon poing s'enfonce dans son abdomen. Sous la violence, il se penche en avant mais m'attrape la taille et me fait basculer pour me pousser contre le mur. Il frappe au niveau de mon thorax, mon souffle se coupe et je ne réagis plus. Un énième coup sur ma tempe et je m'écroule à terre, complètement sonné … Ma vue se trouble et je me sens perdre peu à peu connaissance. Tout ce que j'aperçois, c'est James et Rosalie sortant de la pièce. Puis je distingue sa voix, toujours aussi sarcastique …

E « Si tu savais mon pauvre ! Si encore il n'y avait que James ! Et tu sais ce qui est le plus amusant là dedans ? C'est que tu t'es imaginé que j'étais amoureuse de toi ! T'es vraiment pathétique ! Oh et puis au fait, concernant ta Bella, elle savait et elle ne t'a rien dit ! Elle t'a laissé te faire passer pour un con ! Qu'elle belle amitié tu ne trouves pas ? »

La porte claque sous ses rires, je m'effondre …

Encore une fois, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ! Le bon comme le mauvais !

Je me répète mais je suis très ouverte à la critique alors n'ayez pas peur ! Ça ne peut que me permettre de m'améliorer !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sa tendresse

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Encore et toujours, merci de me lire ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris !

Petit message en réponse à la review de Wakagirl : Wahou ! Quelle mémoire ! Tu as totalement raison ! Sauf que je ne m'inspire pas de cette fiction, je fais plus que ça : C'est moi qui l'ai écrite ! Je l'avais effectivement postée sur le forum dont tu parles il y a un bon moment ! Contente de te retrouver par ici ! Le monde est petit ! ^^

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 10** : Sa tendresse

_Bella n'était restée que quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, mal à l'aise, puis était finalement remontée dans sa chambre, pensant que de toute façon, elle n'avait nul droit de se mêler d'avantage de cette histoire. Une fois seule, elle avait ôté son pull et décidé de se rafraichir pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle s'aspergeât d'eau fraiche un long moment et saisit la serviette posée à ses cotés avant de se relever. Le miroir face à elle lui renvoya une image pleine de culpabilité et d'inquiétude._

_Elle connaissait Edward, elle savait pertinemment qu'une dispute, un règlement de compte pouvait facilement en venir aux mains s'il était blessé. Elle connaissait Rosalie et son don pour atteindre les gens, pour frapper au bon endroit … Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est qu'elle connaissait James … sa réputation de brute en tout cas … _

_Elle lâcha aussitôt la serviette et courra vers l'étage du dessous. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul … Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, le cœur battant de peur et tomba nez à nez avec James et Rosalie se tenant par la main. Cette dernière la regarda avec dédain et mépris_

B « Où est Edward ? »

R « Lâche-moi la grappe grosse vache ! »

J « Joli décolleté Bella ! C'est quand tu veux si tu as envie qu'on s'amuse ensemble ! »

B « Je préfère encore me faire nonne ! »

_Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps auprès d'eux, leurs attitudes fières et leurs sourires ne faisaient qu'augmenter son inquiétude. _

_Elle courra à sa porte et actionna la poignée sans succès. _

R « C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

_Bella se retourna vers une Rosalie au sourire mauvais, brandissant une clef avant de disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur._

_Bella frappa de ses poings contre le bois_

B « Edward ? Edward ! C'est Bella ouvre-moi ! Merde ... »

_Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution … L'angoisse montante, elle courra chez Mr Clarkson, deux étages_ _plus bas, pour lui demander son passe. _

Cl « Je ne peux pas Bella enfin ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu foutais là-bas ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

_Elle lui expliqua brièvement l'histoire, les larmes aux yeux, le suppliant presque de lui venir en aide. À peine deux minutes plus tard, Bella passa enfin le seuil de la porte de la chambre de son ami. _

B « Edward ! »

J'ai très vite repris conscience, j'ai même entendu Bella hurler derrière ma porte, la voix brisée par la peur … Seulement je n'avais pas la fore de répondre, encore moins de me lever. Je suis toujours affalé sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté … Je ne sais pas d'où je saigne, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma tête me fait mal, mon œil aussi, ainsi que ma lèvre. Mais ce n'est rien à coté de ce que je ressens … Je me sens mal, trahit, humilié, idiot …

B « Edward ! »

Cette voix … sa voix … Ses mains se posent sur moi et me relèvent avec force pour m'obliger à m'assoir. Je n'ai même pas la force de me tenir seul, elle me maintient …

Cl « Merde mais il faut … »

B « Ça va aller. Amenez-moi une bassine d'eau tiède et un gant de toilette s'il-vous-plait »

J'entends des pas courir à la salle-de-bain et revenir aussitôt. Je me sens mal, j'ai mal. Mon cœur se sert … Bella enlève mon T-shirt et je me laisse faire sans un mot, sans un regard, trop bouleversé pour réagir …

Elle essuie mon visage, passe de l'eau tiède sur mes plaies, comme si ce geste pouvait gommer mes blessures … Elle s'occupe de moi, murmure quelques mots de sa voix tendre et cassée par l'angoisse. Je me laisse faire, je la laisse prendre soins de moi comme elle l'a toujours fait. Ma respiration s'accélère, mes yeux se ferment. Je suis blessé, bien au delà de ma chair … Mes plaies ne sont rien, juste les témoins de ma colère extériorisée, mais mon cœur saigne encore …

Cl « Il faut … »

B « Il va bien … Ils se sont battus c'est tout »

Elle se rapproche de moi, je peux même sentir sa chaleur, son parfum si rassurant … Elle passe le gant avec précaution, descendant vers ma nuque. Son poignet frôle mon cou et je ressens alors toute la chaleur de sa peau. J'ai besoin d'elle, de la sentir, de me retrouver à l'abri entre ses bras, de retrouver ma place … Ma tête se pose lentement et la touche enfin. Mon corps s'avance en un geste presque instinctif et je me cale contre elle, posant ma tête contre sa poitrine avant de resserrer mes bras autour de sa taille et de libérer mes larmes. Je retrouve cet endroit si précieux, ce havre de paix où rien ne peut m'atteindre, où je me sens en sécurité, où je me sens bien, tout simplement …

Elle m'enlace tendrement, et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, elle se fait protectrice et aimante, rassurante et apaisante.

Cl « Je vais vous laisser … Il a plus besoin de toi que de moi … »

Elle me console, me gardant contre sa poitrine, peau contre peau … La porte se referme et moi je ne bouge plus, je me contente de murmurer

E « Je suis désolé que tu aies du voir ça … »

B « Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à le vivre … »

Mes bras se referment encore plus, jusqu'à souder la peau de mon torse nu contre elle. Je ne la lâche plus, je ne me sens bien qu'ici, j'efface ou plutôt j'oublie l'espace d'un instant les paroles blessantes de Rosalie, ses accusations … Je reste blotti dans ses bras, là où je dois être, la tête reposant contre sa poitrine, écoutant le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur.

Elle relève mon visage et caresse mes joues, essuie mes quelques larmes. Elle me regarde, pleine d'empathie, de compassion et de tendresse

B « Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche … »

Mes yeux se portent sur sa peau tachée de sang

E « Toi aussi du coup …Désolé … »

B « On s'en fiche de ça … Aller viens »

E « Je veux sortir d'ici »

B « On sort tout de suite »

E « La douche ? »

B « Tu la prendras dans ma chambre »

Elle m'aide à me relever et prend quelques vêtements alors que je la rejoins. Nous avançons dans le couloir en silence. Je la suis sans un mot. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Loin de ses bras, tout me revient, les blessures de mon cœur saignent à nouveau … J'ai besoin de la retrouver … Ma main la cherche et trouve la sienne, ne la quitte plus alors que nous passons enfin la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Pour celles(ceux ?) qui pourrait être frustrés de l'absence de réaction d'Edward quand au fait que Bella savait. Pas de panique ! Ça arrive dans la prochaine ! Faut le laisser se remettre de ses émotions ! ^^

Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mise à plat

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois ! Merci pour les nombreuses reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Alors honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce que vous n'appréciez pas qu'Edward ne dise rien mais finalement non ! Contente que vous soyez d'accord avec son « besoin de se ressaisir » !

Vraiment merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de me suivre tout simplement !

Petite réponse à Audreydidi : Désolée si la coupure t'as déçu, j'aurais certes pu continuer mais je voulais ''trancher'' entre les deux instants, entre la douceur de leur ''retrouvailles'' et la scène de ''confrontation'' imminente entre Edward et Bella. J'ai trouvé ça plus judicieux mais peut-être était-ce une erreur de ma part ! ;-) Rien à voir avec ''un coup de pub'' donc. J'espère que tu continueras de lire malgré tout ! ^^ Merci à toi !

Place à la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **: Mise à plat

Un pas, un deuxième, et nous voilà dans son antre … Elle me lâche la main, pose mes vêtements sur le lit et avance au milieu de la pièce. Je regarde partout, émerveillé par ce qu'elle a fait de ce lieu. Ça lui ressemble tout à fait mais en même temps, c'est étonnamment féminin … Un vrai nid douillet où il doit faire bon s'y ressourcer. Son odeur emplit la pièce, elle se mêle au discret parfum des bougies disposées ça et là.

E « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chambres seules »

B « Et bien si tu vois. J'ai eu de la chance ! Fais comme chez toi »

Je me retourne et lui sourit, reconnaissant. Sans un mot de plus, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ferme la porte, me déshabille et fixe mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai une tête de déterré … Mon visage est parsemé de sang séché mêlé à la sueur et aux larmes, ma joue droite est tuméfiée, mon arcade gonflée … et mes yeux sont remplis de multiples interrogations … Les paroles de Rosalie me reviennent en mémoire. Elle me trompe depuis le début, elle s'est moquée de moi, et Bella le savait … Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me cacher ça, me laisser me ridiculiser pendant des mois, me laisser clamer mon soit-disant amour sans m'alerter ! Ou peut-être qu'elle l'a fait, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre …

Je secoue la tête, entre dans la cabine de douche, et laisse couler l'eau brulante sur mon corps endolori, continuant de me torturer l'esprit … Depuis le début Bella me dit de me méfier, elle a toujours dit que Rosalie se jouait de moi et ne me méritait pas … Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit clairement les choses ? 7 mois … Ce n'est pas possible … Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça… Elle n'aurait pas pu me le cacher, elle n'aurait jamais pu me faire ça … Il y a surement une explication … Mais ai-je vraiment envie de l'entendre ? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un coup tordu de Rosalie ? Non … Elle est trop intelligente pour ce rabaisser de la sorte. Bella savait …

Je sors de la douche et me regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Bella et moi, ça fait 12 ans maintenant et on ne s'est jamais rien caché … Je suis sûr qu'elle m'en aurait parlé. Reste à savoir quand … ma Bella …

Je sors de la pièce avec pour seul attribut, ma serviette enroulée autour de ma taille, mes vêtements étant restés sur le lit. Bella s'approche lentement et me tend la pile de tissus.

E « Merci ma Bella … »

Ma main caresse sa joue, je hausse les épaules, résigné

E « Tu avais raison … »

B « J'aurais préféré avoir tord tu sais … »

E « Je sais … Tu es adorable … »

B « Non. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux c'est tout … »

Elle baisse la tête mais je la relève, encadrant son visage de mes mains. Je la regarde et lui sourit un instant avant de poser mes lèvres sur son front

E « Tu es la seule … »

B « Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que tu es apprécié de … »

Je me décolle et caresse ses joues de mes pouces, ancrant mon regard au sien

E « Je veux dire … La seule pour moi … Si j'avais du faire ce fameux choix entre Rosalie et toi … c'est toi que j'aurais gardé … Tu es trop importante pour moi … »

Elle se détache de moi et soupire

B « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis … Elle vient de te blesser c'est normal que … »

E « Ça n'a rien à voir … C'est toi c'est tout … »

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise

B « Tu devrais passer des vêtements … Je vais prendre ma douche »

Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain, me laissant seul. Si sa présence avait réussi à gommer mes doutes, ceux-ci refont surface de plus belle maintenant. La phrase de Rosalie résonne sans cesse en moi … Je n'arrive plus à savoir si Bella est honnête ou pas … Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas créer la confrontation … C'est bizarre et sans doute tordu mais je veux tester son honnêteté … la laisser aborder elle-même le sujet ou plutôt, voir si elle l'aborde … Mais je crois surtout que j'ai besoin de me prouver que je ne me trompe pas, que j'ai raison de remettre en cause les insinuations de Rosalie, que Bella avait des raisons valables de me cacher cela …

Dos à la porte, son parfum de fraises sucrées me parvient. Sans me retourner, je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle me regarde.

E « C'est beau ce que tu as fait de cette chambre »

B « Merci »

Je pivote et la voit appuyée contre le mur. Les cheveux lâchés, habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantacourt noir, tout simplement séduisante … A nouveau mes doutes s'estompent lorsque je vois son sourire et son regard tendre

E « Tu as vraiment changé … »

B « De quoi tu parles ? »

J'émets un petit rire nerveux et baisse la tête alors que je sens mes joues rougir face à l'aveu que je m'apprête à faire

E « Tu sais … Déjà plus jeune tu étais mignonne … »

Je relève la tête pour capter son regard et souris

E « Tu es devenue vraiment très belle … »

A ma grande surprise, son sourire s'efface, elle soupire, semble presque agacée et me regarde sérieusement

B « Arrête ça Edward … Ne joue pas avec moi »

E « Je ne joue pas. Je te dis ce que je … »

B (le coupant) « Je ne veux pas servir de roue de secours ! »

Je la fixe, décontenancé

E « Il n'en a jamais été question ! Je te respecte trop pour ça … Je voulais juste te dire que je te trouvais très belle … Rien de plus … »

B « Ok … Alors merci … »

E « C'est dommage de te cacher »

B « Pas si sûre ! Tu as vu leur réaction à la piscine ? »

E « Tu as scotché tout le monde ce jour là ! »

B « Bah justement c'est pour ça que je me cache ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se comporte comme ça avec moi ! J'ai autre chose que le physique … »

E « Ça c'est bien vrai … Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent … »

B « Je ne veux pas qu'on me mette dans le même lot que les filles comme … »

Elle stoppe sa phrase, la laisse en suspend, gênée

E « Comme Rosalie ? »

B « Oui … Edward ... En parlant de Rosalie … Il faut que tu saches … »

Nous y voilà …

E (la coupant) « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

B « Pourtant il le faut … Je dois te dire quelque chose … »

Je m'assoie sur le lit et souffle lentement, comme pour me préparer à entendre les paroles que je redoute tant

E « Je t'écoute … »

Elle hésite, elle est gênée, mal-à-l'aise. Baissant les yeux, elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de commencer

B « Je … je savais … pour elle et James … J'étais au courant … »

Je pensais être écorché et pourtant, c'est tout l'inverse. Bien sûr j'ai mal mais la colère revient. Je laisse de coté ma tendresse et décide de jouer cartes sur table. Je sais que cette discussion va nous blesser, que nous n'en sortirons peut-être pas indemne mais elle doit avoir lieu. Je sers les dents, m'énerve de plus en plus. Et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épargner … quitte à lui faire mal … Je la regarde, froid

E « Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te décider à me l'avouer … »

Elle relève la tête, surprise

B « Tu … Comment tu sais que … »

E « Rosalie me l'a dit tout à l'heure. C'était comment de me voir me ridiculiser pendant des mois ? Tu t'es bien marrée ? »

B « Euh … attends là … Tu n'y es pas du tout ! »

E « Ne te fous pas de ma gueule toi aussi Bella ! Tu savais depuis longtemps et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

B « Edward je te jure que non ! Je … je les ai vu ensemble cet après-midi … Je te jure qu'avant cela je … »

Elle soupire

B « C'est pour ça que j'étais mal en revenant à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure ! Je venais de les surprendre ! Je … je sais que j'aurais du te le dire mais … Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et je … j'ai pas osé je … je suis désolée … j'aurais du … »

Son visage, ses yeux, ses larmes, sa détresse … tout me revient … Elle était mal … Je sais qu'elle l'était … Et pourtant je continue, déversant ma colère

E « Mais tu t'es dit qu'il valait mieux me laisser dans l'ignorance ! Me laisser me faire passer pour un con ! Tu dis de Rosalie mais … »

Elle me coupe, et me fixe, furieuse, hurlant presque de colère

B « Ne me mets pas dans même lot qu'elle ! »

E « Ce n'est certes pas de la même façon mais, finalement toi aussi tu m'as trahi ! J'avais confiance en toi et … »

Elle me coupe de nouveau, ébranlée cette fois. Je sais que je lui ai fait mal, que j'ai prononcé les mots qui blessent …

B « Et je ne t'ai jamais trahi ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi Edward ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi ! J'ai toujours été honnête ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur ! Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et je ne voulais pas te blesser d'avantage ! Je te l'aurais dit ! J'ai voulu le faire, j'ai même failli ! Mais je … »

Elle se radoucit, baisse les bras

B « J'ai pas pu … Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre … »

E « Et du coup tu m'a laissé me ridiculiser ! Je ne sais même plus si … »

Elle me regarde, presque abattue, les larmes aux yeux …

B « Ok … Alors finalement elle a gagné ? »

E « Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

B « Edward … Elle a tout tenté, depuis le début, pour nous séparer toi et moi et … Elle a failli y arriver … failli seulement … Là elle donne le coup de grâce ! »

E « Vu la tournure des événements, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte … »

B « Non. Tu peux rester. Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte. Seulement je pensais qu'au bout de 12 ans tu me connaissais mieux que ça … Je pensais qu'on était au dessus de ça … Faut croire que je nous ai surestimé … »

Elle se rapproche, me fait me rassoir sur le lit et s'agenouille face à moi, les mains sur mes genoux, ancrant son regard pleins de larmes au mien et soupire

B « Edward … Nous deux … Notre amitié … C'est vital pour moi … Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, imaginer que je puisse oser la briser de cette façon ? »

Je lis dans ses yeux, comme je l'ai toujours fait, et ce que j'y vois me touche profondément. Ils ne reflètent que sa sincérité … Elle est blessée et elle a peur …

B « Je ne veux pas te perdre Edward … Je sais que j'ai merdé mais … je suis sincèrement désolée … Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie … Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal … Moi tout ce que j'ai vu c'est le mal que ça risquait de te faire si je te le disais … Tu disais que tu l'aimais et je ne voulais pas te blesser mais là … je me rends compte que c'est pire … et que j'ai peut-être tout gâché … »

Elle baisse sa tête, ses larmes s'échappent. Je la regarde, ma colère et ma rancœur s'envolent, ne laissant que cette image de ma Bella déstabilisée, apeurée et blessée par mes paroles …

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et les caresse un instant. Elle se lève et se retourne pour sécher ses larmes. J'emprunte le même chemin et saisis ses épaules, l'oblige à me faire face. Mes mains relèvent son visage mais elle n'ose pas me regarder. Mon cœur se ressert alors qu'elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi, laissant d'échapper une autre larme. Je ferme mes paupières et pose mon front contre le sien. Elle tremble, laisse entendre une voix étranglée

B « Ne m'en veux pas … s'il-te-plait … »

Cette fois je ne peux plus, je ne peux pas attendre et résister plus longtemps. Je la prends dans mes bras, la serrant fort, enfouissant mon nez au creux de son cou. Je tremble, relâche la pression pour ne plus ressentir que la force de mes sentiments

E « Ne t'inquiète pas … Merci d'être là ... »

A son tour elle me sert contre elle, tenant fermement mon dos comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille. Ses poings se resserrent et agrippent mon T-shirt alors que sa respiration saccadée s'apaise lentement. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux. Je la garde contre moi, je ne veux plus quitter cet endroit. Je ne le peux plus …

Au bout d'un long moment pourtant trop court à mon goût, elle se détache et passe ses mains sur son visage rougi

B « Aller viens on se couche il est tard »

E « Ça va nous rappeler notre jeunesse … »

B « Oh ... euh ... je ne t'ai pas demandé ... Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on dorme ensemble au moins ? »

E « Pas du tout, c'est pas la première fois de toute façon »

B (riant) « Ouai sauf qu'on était gamin à l'époque ! »

E « Et puis tu n'as ni canapé ni matelas d'appoint alors difficile de faire autrement … »

Nous rions discrètement tous les deux et nous installons tout de même dans ce lit prévu à l'origine pour une seule personne. Bella s'installe sur le bord du lit et me tourne le dos. Je la sens encore gênée et tourmentée par notre dispute … Il faut que je la rassure … Je ne veux pas que ce nuage persiste …

E « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ... »

B « Tu te débrouillerais comme toujours … »

Je me rapproche et me colle à elle, la prends dans mes bras d'une façon peut-être trop tendre …

B « Edward … Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

E « J'en ai besoin … de toi … de te sentir contre moi … J'ai de la chance de t'avoir ... ma Bella ... »

Je ressers mon étreinte et viens poser mon visage contre le sien . Je sais maintenant, je m'en rends compte réellement, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux et ses yeux ne mentent pas … Tout ce qu'elle a voulu, c'est me préserver, me protéger. Et je suis bien incapable de lui en vouloir pour ça … J'embrasse sa joue avec tendresse et garde mes lèvres collées à sa peau

E « Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher ... »

Elle frissonne, son cœur s'emballe, adoptant le même rythme que le mien …

B « Tu n'es pas obligé ... »

E « Je me sens bien là ... »

B « Moi aussi je suis bien ... là »

Sa main saisit la mienne avec douceur, nos doigts s'emmêlent en un geste instinctif. Mes paupières se ferment, son souffle se fait plus régulier, nous nous endormons lentement, apaisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

* * *

Alors alors ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées concernant l'histoire et /ou les personnages ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir vos réactions !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Réveil

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci de me suivre dans cette histoire, merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **: Réveil

La nuit a été courte mais apaisante … J'ai passé presque une heure à regarder Bella dormir, calant ma respiration sur la sienne. Endormie paisiblement, elle s'est retournée vers moi et a passé son bras autour de ma taille pour se caler contre mon torse. Elle n'a plus bougé ensuite et moi … moi je n'ai fait que l'observer, détaillant avec tendresse les parties de son doux visage éclairées par les reflets argentés de la lune. J'ai caressé sa joue, passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me suis surpris à sourire … Mon cœur s'est emballé, une boule délicieuse s'est logée dans mon ventre. J'ai resserré mon étreinte pour respirer son parfum et me suis endormi avec l'agréable sensation que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver, que j'étais en sécurité, apaisé par sa tendresse, protégé par la force et l'intensité de mes sentiments …

B « Edward ? Edward … Il est l'heure … »

Je sors de mes rêves et ouvre peu à peu les paupières. Bella me regarde avec un petit sourire

E « Bonjour »

B « Bonjour … Bien dormi ? »

Je ressers mes bras autour d'elle et embrasse sa joue

E « Très bien oui »

Elle me sourit encore et moi, je fixe ses lèvres, un instant, puis ses yeux. Elle semble calme, apaisée. Elle est belle, elle est magnifique …

B « Je te laisse émerger tranquillement, je vais prendre ma douche »

Elle part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que je m'étends dans le lit et me laisse aller à mes pensées. Je pense à moi, à nous, à ce que je ressens et commence à comprendre … Je la revois, elle, ma Bella, me suppliant de ses yeux, apeurée à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu se briser entre nous. Puis j'entends de nouveau sa phrase … ''nous deux … c'est vital pour moi …''. Mon dieu si elle savait … si elle savait à quel point c'est elle qui m'est vital ! Si elle savait à quel point je … oh … ma Bella … si tu savais …

Je soupire et me retourne dans le lit, cachant mon visage de mes mains …

B « Edward ça ne va pas ? »

Je m'assoie et la regarde, lui offrant un sourire rassurant

E « Si si ! Tout va bien ! Je réfléchissais c'est tout … »

Je me lève et prends mes quelques vêtements posés sur la chaise de son bureau

B « Tu pensais à quoi ? »

Je prend un air totalement détaché

E « Oh juste des questions existentielles ! Qui sommes nous ? Quel est notre rôle sur terre ? Bella va-t-elle un jour abandonner ce vieux pull immonde ? »

Elle éclate de rire et vient se loger dans mes bras

B « Tu es bête ! »

Elle me relâche et me pince

B « Aller va prendre ta douche au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! Il est très bien mon vieux pull ! »

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain après lui avoir jeté un oreiller et m'appuie contre la porte, le cœur battant, l'âme légère, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'elle provoque une étreinte, j'ai toujours fait le premier pas et là, tout naturellement, elle s'est calée contre moi … Je sais, c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas grand chose et pourtant, cela me fait un effet fou ! Je pourrais passer des heures à la serrer dans mes bras, à respirer son parfum, à sentir sa chaleur … Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est étrange. Ces sensations que je ressens à ses cotés, les émotions qu'elle suscite en moi, tout cela m'est étranger. Même Rosalie n'a jamais eu cette emprise, cet effet sur moi, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pu ressentir, rien de ce que j'ai pu éprouver avec elle n'a égalé Bella … Pour Bella, c'est bien plus fort, bien plus beau, c'est instinctif, naturel, intense … c'est … je suis … Elle est celle … non … ça ne peut pas être ça …

Je me glisse sous l'eau bouillante de la douche et en ressors 5 minutes plus tard.

Nous sommes sortis de l'internat de bonne heure pour ne pas nous faire surprendre. Après tout, je n'étais pas censé être dans sa chambre cette nuit, c'est contraire au règlement. Une fois dans les dortoirs, filles et garçons ne doivent pas se côtoyer.

Il nous reste environ une demie heure avant le début des cours, nous sommes assis au foyer, sirotant l'infâme jus de chaussette que sert la machine à café. Les élèves externes commencent à arriver et déjà, il me semble que tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire d'hier soir.

B « Comment tu vas faire alors ? Pour la chambre ? »

E « Je vais demander à changer de colocataire, normalement ça ne devrait pas poser de problème »

B « Je ne pense pas. Surtout que Clarkson est au courant maintenant »

E « Par contre ça risque de prendre du temps … Peut-être une semaine … »

B « Tu vas devoir continuer à partager ta chambre avec James alors ? »

E « En théorie je n'ai pas le choix »

Elle rit doucement …

B « En théorie ? »

Je la regarde, taquin

E « Oui. En théorie … »

B « Donc en pratique si tu trouves une personne gentille, serviable, intelligente, qui porte de magnifiques pulls que tu adores … »

J'éclate de rire et la coupe

E « Ça va tes chevilles ? »

B « Oh elles vont très bien merci ! Un peu gonflées en ce moment mais ça doit être la chaleur ! »

E « Au mois de novembre ? »

B « On ne t'a pas dit qu'il y avait un micro-climat au dessus du lycée ? »

Nous rions tout les deux puis elle me regarde, adorable

B « Non mais sérieusement si tu veux tu peux continuer à dormir dans ma chambre le temps que tout s'arrange »

E « C'est gentil merci … »

B « Ne crois pas t'en tirer facilement Cullen ! Ça va se monnayer tout ça ! »

E « Je croyais que tu étais une fille gentille »

B « Oh mais je suis gentille quand je dors ! »

Une fois de plus nous rions, puis le calme revient. Je la regarde alors tendrement

E « Ça m'a manqué tout ça … »

B « Quoi ? »

E « Les moments avec toi … »

Elle baisse les yeux, timide mais visiblement flattée

B « A moi aussi ça m'a manqué … »

C'est vrai elle m'a manqué … Tout chez elle me manquait … Nos moments de complicité, nos rires, nos délires idiots, parfois puériles, nos discussions interminables, sa présence tout simplement …

Je regarde vers la porte, machinalement et vois Rosalie entrer dans le foyer accompagnée d'un autre de ses prétendants. Je la regarde autrement cette fois … C'était tellement flagrant ! Comment ai-je pu lui faire confiance ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien ? Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par une fille comme elle ?

B « Tu … tu veux aller la voir ? »

Bella me regarde d'un œil désapprobateur, inquiète

E « Absolument pas »

Elle passe à coté de nous et fixe Bella, puis moi, puis Bella de nouveau. Elle semble furieuse, comme dégoutée d'avoir échoué pour de bon cette fois. Elle part en claquant les talons, pestant dans un jargon incompréhensible. J'émets un faible rire, elle me ferait presque pitié !

Mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur Bella. Je la regarde, sincère

E « Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'aller la voir ! Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a réveillé je crois ! Je ne me ferai plus embobiner c'est fini »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et impressions !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Aveux

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! Et surtout, un grand merci à vous de me suivre dans cette histoire !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** Aveux

Voilà, ça y est, plus d'une semaine est passée. J'ai changé de colocataire et par conséquent de chambre. Ce gars est plutôt sympa, assez cool même. Cela fait deux nuits que je passe dans cette pièce et quelque chose m'empêche de m'y sentir bien … J'étouffe, je ressens un manque … Pas besoin de chercher bien loin, je sais ce qui ne va pas … Cela faisait une semaine que Bella et moi passions nos soirées ensemble … Une semaine que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre … Une semaine que je pouvais admirer son doux visage à mon réveil …

Ce soir encore je ne dors pas, je n'y arrive pas, je pense … à elle … à ma Bella qui me manque cruellement … Durant ces instants interminables où je la détaillais alors qu'elle s'était assoupie, j'ai enfin compris … Pas besoin d'être un grand psychologue pour s'en rendre compte … juste d'ouvrir les yeux, et d'ouvrir son cœur …

Ce que je ressens pour elle dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant … C'est bien plus fort, bien plus intense, bien plus vrai et sans limite … Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait autant manqué ! Je l'ai eu près de moi toute la journée, l'ai quitté dans l'ascenseur il y a à peine quelques heures et pourtant, j'ai cette envie irrépressible de la retrouver. Ce n'est même plus une envie, c'est un besoin ! Il faut que je la vois, que j'entende sa voix, sente son souffle, respire son parfum, sente son cœur battre entre mes bras, que je vois ses yeux, son sourire …

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, je me lève, m'habille, saisis le livre que je dois lui rendre depuis des jours maintenant et sors discrètement, arpentant les couloirs et les étages , pour enfin atteindre sa porte. Je reste un instant devant et frappe doucement. Je n'attends que quelques secondes. Bella m'ouvre, plus belle que jamais, les cheveux lâchés légèrement en bataille, vêtue d'un débardeur noir à fines bretelles et d'un petit short blanc qui laissent entrevoir ses formes pulpeuses

B « Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

E « Euh je … je voulais te rendre ton livre »

B « A une heure du matin ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

Je me sens ridicule tout à coup …

E « Désolé, je te réveille … Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure »

B « Non tu ne me réveilles pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir … »

E « Moi non plus … »

Je la regarde, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, avec une envie folle de la prendre dans mes bras

E « Bon … Et bien je … »

B « Tu veux entrer ? »

E « Je ne voudrais pas te déranger »

B « Dis pas de bêtise, entre … »

Je m'exécute, pose le livre sur son bureau et regarde le lit défait où trône un vieil album photo

E « Tu faisais quoi ? »

B « Rien, je tournais en rond dans le lit … alors je me suis mise à regarder quelques vieilles photos »

E « Fais voir ! »

Nous nous installons au dessus de la couette, allongés sur le ventre, côte à côte et rions à chaque photo. Évoquant nos souvenirs de jeunesse devant ces images de nous deux lorsque nous n'étions encore que des gamins.

E « Tu te souviens de ce jour là ? Tu m'avais mis une de ces raclées ! »

B (éclatant de rire) « Comme à chaque fois ! »

E « C'était la vieille époque ça ! »

B « Tu rigoles ! Je suis toujours capable de t'en mettre une ! »

E (taquin) « Arrête, tu ne fais plus le poids depuis longtemps ! »

Elle me regarde, faussement vexée et se met à genoux sur le lit

B « Tu me cherches là ! Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ? »

A mon tour je me mets à genoux pour lui faire face et éclate de rire alors qu'elle se met en garde

E « Arrête tu vas te faire mal ! »

B « Aucune pitié ! Comme à la bonne vieille époque ! »

E « Ok … Vas-y je t'attends ! »

Elle se jette sur moi, me mord, me pince, me chatouille et tente de m'immobiliser. Nous rions comme des gamins, jouant à se renverser à tour de rôle. Je me jette sur elle mais elle se recule. Je suis déséquilibré et elle saisit l'occasion pour passer au dessus de moi et bloquer mes mouvements, tenant mes poignets de ses mains, une jambes de chaque coté de mon bassin. Elle sourit et me regarde fièrement

B « Effectivement tu as plus de force mais je reste la meilleure ! »

E « Tu crois ça ? »

B « Bah t'en as la preuve ! »

Nous sommes proches, très proches, visiblement aussi perturbés l'un que l'autre … J'en profite pour la déséquilibrer et me retrouve au dessus d'elle, entre ces jambes, tenant à mon tour ses poignets

E « Perdu ! »

B « Tu as triché ! »

E « Faux ! Je t'ai laissé croire que tu avais gagné et tu as relâché ta garde ! »

Nous sommes de nouveau très proches et moi, je suis de plus en plus perturbé par la situation, par notre position … Bella semble l'être aussi mais elle tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Pourtant, ces joues rosies, et ses yeux brillants la trahissent … Elle parle et moi, ma respiration s'accélère, mon cœur s'emballe … Je fixe ses lèvres, j'en ai envie …

B « Ok j'admets que tu … »

Je cède, je craque, écoute mes envies et surtout mon cœur … Je coupe sa phrase, l'empêche de poursuivre et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les goûte enfin, relâche un de ses poignets et pose ma main sur son visage. Elle ne me rend pas mon baiser, elle ne bouge plus, se laisse faire, surement surprise de mon geste …

Je me relève et relâche son autre poignet, confus et pourtant encore plus désireux …

E « Excuses-moi … je … je n'aurais pas du je … »

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de me sourire discrètement et timidement, les yeux brillants alors que ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage

B « C'est pas grave … »

Nous sommes toujours dans la même position et je me détends alors, posant mon corps contre le sien pour me retrouver presque allongé sur elle. Mes yeux ne font qu'osciller entre ses yeux et sa bouche. Je la désire, comme jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un auparavant … Mon cœur loupe un battement et lentement, j'obéis à mon instinct, mes envies, mes sentiments, en reprenant ses lèvres. Bella passe ses mains derrière ma nuque en une caresse d'une douceur inouïe et répond avec plaisir et envie à ce baiser que je rêve d'approfondir. Nos langues se découvrent enfin, se goutent et savourent ce désir tant de fois refoulé.

Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça lors d'un baiser, jamais … Cette foule d'émotions, cette délicieuse impression de perdre pied, cette sensation troublante que mon cœur va exploser, ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un, de n'être que deux dans un monde à part. Et la certitude cette fois, la certitude d'aimer. Maintenant je sais ce que c'est … Si je ne parvenais pas à mettre de mot sur ce que je ressentais, c'est simplement parce que je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant Bella … Jamais je n'avais été fou amoureux avant elle …

Nous nous détachons, à bout de souffle et j'enfouis mon nez dans le cou de Bella, n'osant plus rien dire, savourant cet amour que je ressens, comprenant enfin la beauté de mes sentiments. Je suis heureux, tout simplement. Ici, à ma place, entre ses bras … Je soupire de bien-être

E « Ma Bella … »

B « J'espère que tu ne joues pas Edward … Ne me fais pas ça … »

Je me relève légèrement et caresse son visage, ancrant mon regard au sien

E « Je ne joue pas Bella … Pas avec toi … »

A nouveau, je m'empare de ses lèvres. Elle répond à mon baiser mais différemment cette fois. Avec envie, passion, comme si elle se laissait aller dans mes bras …

Je me détache lentement et pose mon front contre le sien

E « Je ne peux plus me passer de toi … Je n'arrivais pas à dormir car tu me manquais trop … Je me sentais vide loin de toi … Je crois que … je me suis trompé … »

B « A propos de quoi ? »

E « de Rosalie … »

Sa réaction est violente, elle me repousse d'un geste, me faisant basculer sur le coté et s'assoie au bord du lit, me tournant le dos. Elle soupire et me lance d'une voix froide

B « Arrête Edward ! Ne m'embrasse pas si c'est pour me parler de Rosalie ! »

Je me sens bête, conscient que je m'y suis surement mal pris … Je me rapproche et passe à genoux derrière elle. D'un geste doux, je repousse ses cheveux sur le coté de son épaule pour dégager son cou

E « Tu ne comprends pas … Je me suis trompé quand je pensais l'aimer … Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas de l'amour … »

B (murmurant) « Edward … »

E « Parce que l'amour c'est ce que je ressens pour toi … »

B « Edward … »

E « J'ai essayé de me le cacher, j'ai essayé de résister mais plus je suis près de toi … plus je te regarde … et plus je … je t'aime Bella … Je t'aime … Je le sais maintenant … Je sais que c'est toi … Je t'aime Bella ... »

Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et viens loger mon visage au creux de son cou

E « Je ne peux plus me passer de toi ... Tu me manque dès que tu t'éloignes ... Je te jure Bella, je t'aime ... »

Elle se lève, moi je reste à genoux sur le lit. Elle se retourne alors, les larmes aux yeux et me regarde sans rien dire, les bras le long du corps. Je baisse les yeux et prends sa main, forçant Bella à se rapprocher de moi. J'attrape sa taille et pose mon front contre sa poitrine, me blottis contre son corps, la sers fort

E « Je t'aime ma Bella … »

Elle passe alors ses bras autour de moi, embrasse le sommet de mon crane et murmure

B « Pour ma part il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi Edward … Alors j'espère que tu mesures la portée de tes paroles … »

Je décolle ma tête, le cœur léger, un immense sourire aux lèvres et la regarde, souriante elle aussi, émue aussi … Je me relève sans lâcher sa taille pour me mettre debout face à elle

E « Bien sûr que oui ! Ça a toujours été toi Bella ! Seulement je crois que je ne voulais pas me l'admettre … Je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant ! Je sais … »

Je ressaisis ses lèvres, ne veux plus m'en détacher. Je profite de tenir enfin mon amour entre mes bras, savoure cette douce et exquise sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'elle se laisse aller contre moi. Je respire enfin … Elle qui n'a toujours voulu que mon bonheur, si elle savait que c'est ELLE mon bonheur, qu'elle y participe, qu'elle y contribue ! C'est avec elle que je suis heureux …

Nous nous détachons à bout de souffle

B « Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? »

E « Je t'écoute … »

B « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir car je n'étais pas dans tes bras … »

E « Tu crois que tu vas y arriver maintenant ? »

B « Pas sûre … Je suis trop émue pour ça … mais au moins je sais que je serais près de toi … »

E « C'est une invitation à rester ? »

Elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin, arborant un air mutin et coquin que je ne lui connaissais pas …

B « C'en est une … A toi d'accepter ou non … »

Elle penche légèrement sa tête sur le coté et mordille discrètement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle est irrésistible ! Je lui souris la sers fort contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement, je ne peux faire que ça. Ses mains s'appuient alors de chaque coté de ma taille et lentement, très lentement, elle me pousse vers le lit, m'embrassant de plus en plus intensément …

Allongés, l'un contre l'autre, nos corps s'enlacent et se caressent tendrement … Nos mains deviennent de plus en plus aventureuses, nos baisers de plus en plus intenses … Mes doigts passent sous le tissus de son débardeur et je ne cesse de caresser la peau dénudée de son dos. Je me laisse peu à peu entrainer par le désir, me consumant lentement sous les caresses de plus en plus libertines de Bella. Elle se laisse aller et semble n'être guidée que par le plaisir et l'amour. Elle vient se placer sur moi, passant ses jambes de chaque coté de mon bassin et m'embrasse, lascive, coquine, laissant ses lèvres picorer mon cou, ses dents mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, faisant s'accroitre mon désir déjà plus que palpable.

Je relève le haut de mon corps, la gardant à califourchon sur moi et continue mes caresses, passant mes mains sur ses fesses rondes et fermes. Ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile, mon cœur a de plus en plus de mal à garder un rythme régulier, et moi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler …

E « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si on va plus loin ... »

Je la regarde, fiévreux et excité comme jamais. Elle me sourit, provocante et coquine, puis enlève mon T-shirt. Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse et se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de me regarder tendrement

B « Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter … »

Elle enlève son débardeur, offrant sa poitrine nue, ses seins gonflés de désir, et approche son visage pour reprendre nos baisers. Mes bras enserrent sa taille avec possessivité, pressant nos deux corps brulants l'un contre l'autre. Mes lèvres descendent peu à peu vers son cou, son décolleté, la naissance d'un sein jusqu'à saisir un mamelon entre elle, laissant aller ma langue à la découverte de ce délice … Elle renverse la tête et gémit, semble troublée par le plaisir que cela lui procure. Mes bras se resserrent de nouveau et je l'entraine vers moi pour nous rallonger. Un coup de bassin et je me retrouve étendu sur elle, entre ses jambes. Elle me sourit, de plus en plus fiévreuse et n'obéit qu'à ses envies, laissant ses mains oser les caresses des plus libertines. J'enlève son short et me relève légèrement pour l'observer, elle me regarde, les yeux embués de désir mais semble surprise de mon geste, presque inquiète

B « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de murmurer

E « Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais très belle, j'étais en dessous de la vérité. Tu es magnifique ma Bella … »

A peine ma phrase terminée, mes lèvres emprisonnent les siennes de nouveau, ma langue la parcoure et mes caresses reprennent pour enlever son dernier sous-vêtement, faisant glisser la dentelle noire le long de sa peau satinée.

Elle reprend le dessus, nous faisant basculer d'un mouvement, se retrouvant maintenant sur moi. Ses mains tracent d'exquises caressent et ses lèvres viennent dessiner des chemins humides alors qu'elle descend peu à peu vers mon torse, mon nombril. Ses cheveux glissent le long de ma peau tandis que ses mains ôtent mon boxer, dernière barrière qui nous sépare encore. Sa langue glisse lentement le long de mon envie tendue qui ne désire qu'elle puis elle remonte vers moi et m'embrasse avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de mon sexe gorgé de plaisir, entamant de lents vas-et-viens. Ses caresses m'électrisent, me font frissonner, gémir et très vite, une chaleur, un frisson, puis la sensation de perdre le contrôle s'emparent de moi. Mes mains agrippent son poignet, l'empêchant de poursuivre tout mouvement

E « Arrête je vais ... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, j'emprisonne aussitôt le corps de mon amour sous le mien, le possédant de mes mains, de mes lèvres. Lentement, je descends vers ses seins, taquine les pointes durcies, puis, motivé par ses soupires de plaisir, je continue ma descente, embrassant son ventre, caressant ses cuisses, venant en embrasser l'intérieur. Je remonte lentement vers cette peau si douce, et goutte enfin au cœur de son intimité. Ma langue effleure, avide de plaisir, et savoure ce fruit défendu pourtant si convoité. J'accélère puis ralentit mes mouvements, cherchant à donner mon amour, voulant lui faire ressentir la force de mes sentiments, cherchant à l'emmener loin dans les abysses du plaisir charnel, tout simplement, et ne m'arrête que lorsqu'elle agrippe les draps, gémit et se consume sous mes derniers assauts

B « Viens Edward »

Je remonte à son niveau, traçant sur mon passage de délicieux sillons de baisers avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

E « Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

B « Oui, dans mon sac »

Elle se lève et revient avec le préservatif, me laissant le loisir d'admirer ce corps que j'ai tant de fois imaginé entre mes doigts, ce corps que j'ai tant désiré dans mes rêves inavoués … Elle pose l'emballage sur la table de nuit et se rallonge à mes cotés. Nos baisers reprennent de plus belle mais deviennent vite insuffisants pour étancher notre soif l'un de l'autre. Sa main descend de nouveau vers mon sexe tendu, elle me caresse puis reprend ses vas et viens. Ses baisers deviennent fougueux, ils me rendent fou ! Je retire sa main et emprisonne de nouveau son corps. Je ne résiste plus à l'envie de la posséder, de la faire mienne de me fondre en elle

B « J'ai envie de toi Edward … »

J'enfile le préservatif et reprends mes caresses

B « Edward … Je veux juste que tu sache que … C'est la première fois pour moi … »

Je lui souris amoureusement, la regarde avec toute ma tendresse et mon amour

E « Je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi … »

Je m'empare de ses lèvres et glisse enfin en elle, doucement, tendrement. Un râle de plaisir m'échappe, je ne bouge plus, prenant le temps de regarder Bella, caressant son visage

E « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle me sourit et acquiesce

B « C'est parfait … »

J'ancre mon regard au sien et entame de lents vas-et-viens, guettant le moindre signe de douleur chez mon amour. A nouveau, elle me sourit puis enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'intimant de poursuivre cette douce caresse. Nos lèvres se soudent, mes yeux se ferment, mon être savoure.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à maitriser mes mouvements, le plaisir monte, de plus en plus, menaçant de me projeter vers l'extase à tout moment. Je m'arrête un instant et parcoure le corps de mon amour de mes mains. Elle gémit, soupire de plaisir et fait de même. Je veux prolonger ce bonheur au maximum alors je reste en elle ne bougeant pourtant plus

B « Continue Edward … »

Je retourne effleurer son corps de mes lèvres jusqu'à retrouver le point culminant de son plaisir, me délectant à nouveau de lui procurer de telles sensations. L'orgasme s'empare d'elle, elle ne s'en cache pas, gémissant de plus belle. Je me relève et fonds en elle de nouveau alors qu'elle s'agrippe à moi, encore secouée par le plaisir immense qu'elle vient de ressentir. Je l'embrasse, reprenant mes mouvements, me faisant doux et aimant, laissant mon amour parler sous mes caresses. Elle gémit toujours et entoure ses jambes autour de ma taille, me permettant de m'ancrer au plus profond d'elle. Elle devient mienne, devient femme sous mes doigts puis s'abandonne lentement. La vague de plaisir m'emporte moi aussi. J'accélère mes vas-et-viens, nous emmenant ensemble au paroxysme du bonheur.

Nos corps ruisselant ne se détachent plus, ils savourent cette étreinte passionnée alors que nous reprenons lentement notre souffle. Je roule sur le coté et ramène Bella à moi, la serrant fort dans mes bras pour lui murmurer

E « Je t'aime Bella … »

B « Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Je la regarde, caresse son visage

E « Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

B « Non. Tu as été parfait »

Elle m'embrasse et se blottit contre mon torse, laissant ses doigts vagabonder le long de mon dos. Nus l'un contre l'autre, nous ne nous quittons plus, savourant caresses et baisers tendres jusqu'à nous endormir, heureux et amoureux, enlacés et soudés …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos avis !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Aux yeux de tous

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois, je commence par les remerciements ! Merci de me lire, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris !

****

Voilà la suite !

* * *

****

****

Chapitre 14

: Aux yeux de tous

Il est 7h45, largement temps de se diriger vers les salles de cours ! Le réveil a été difficile et pourtant si agréable ! Quoi de plus doux que d'être tiré de ses songes par les baisers et caresses de celle que l'on aime ? Nous nous sommes levés en retard du coup, et après une douche rapide et de longs baisers, nous voici en train de courir comme des dératés dans les couloirs, portant nos livres à la main.

Nous nous arrêtons, légèrement essoufflés, près de nos casiers pour y déposer nos fournitures. Un coup d'œil vers ma montre et je regarde Bella qui me sourit, amusée

E « C'est cool on est même en avance ! On a encore 5 minutes avant de rentrer en cours »

B « Tu vois que ça ne servait à rien de courir ! »

Nous avançons au fond du rang qui mène à la salle, tout le monde est là, certains plaisantent, d'autres font quelques révisions de dernière minutes et moi je ne pense qu'à serrer de nouveau mon amour contre moi.

B « Ça va tu te sens prêt pour l'interro ? »

E « Totalement ! J'ai eu un bon prof particulier … »

Pourquoi résister ? Je m'approche d'elle, lui souriant tendrement et la prends dans mes bras. Elle semble étonnée

B « Tout le monde nous regarde … »

E « Et bien tout le monde saura que je t'aime et c'est tant mieux ! »

Elle me sourit, ravie, ses lèvres m'appellent … J'encadre son visage de mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement sous les sifflements des autres élèves. Je la garde dans mes bras, la câline et profite de cette étreinte dans laquelle elle se réfugie

B « Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que ça se sache … pour l'instant en tout cas … »

J'ancre mon regard au sien et la fixe, tendrement, amoureusement

E « J'ai toujours été fier d'être avec toi en tant que simple ami. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble je le suis encore plus … »

Mes lèvres s'approchent de nouveau, mais ont à peine le temps d'effleurer les siennes qu'une voix rauque et désagréable nous hèle

T « Tu m'étonnes que tu te la tapes après ce qu'on a vu à la piscine ! Hey Edward ! Elle est bonne au moins ? »

Je relâche Bella et fixe Tyler, agressif

B « Arrête Edward, laisse tomber … »

T « Oh oui vas-y Bella prends ma défense ! »

Il s'approche lentement de nous, d'elle surtout, et la regarde, pervers

T « Hey Bella ! Si tu veux qu'on s'amuse tous les deux, ma chambre c'est la 302 ! Je ferais honneur à ton joli petit cul ! »

J'enrage, je meurs d'envie de lui coller un bon coup de point mais le visage de Bella m'en dissuade. Elle ne veut pas de problème, ne veut pas attirer l'attention. Elle le fixe, détachée

B « Désolée mais les gamins en mal d'hormones c'est pas mon truc ! Maintenant si ça te tente t'as un troupeau de pétasses qui n'attendent que ça derrière toi ! »

Elle se retourne et avance vers moi mais Tyler s'approche et l'empoigne, passant une main sur ses fesses

T « C'est de toi dont j'ai envie ! Faut faire honneur à ta réputation ! James n'a fait que des éloges sur ta façon de t'y prendre au pieu ! »

Cette fois c'en est trop ! J'écarte Bella, me jette sur lui, le regard plein de haine, le colle contre le mur et lui envoie un coup de poing monumental, le faisant tomber à terre. Je le ramasse et le relève par le col, le claque une deuxième fois contre la paroi

E « Si tu t'approches d'elle ou si tu t'avises encore de lui parler comme ça, t'es mort ! »

Cl « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Rentrez tous dans la salle et vite ! »

Clarkson, notre prof, s'approche et nous sépare

Cl « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi vous vous battez ? »

T « Edward n'aime pas qu'on lui dise la vérité en face ! »

Il me fixe, hautain et provocateur

T « Tu sais que c'est vrai mec ! Et bientôt c'est dans mon lit qu'elle va se retrouver ! »

Une fois de plus, j'enrage et m'apprête à lui sauter dessus mais Clarkson me repousse

Cl « Ça suffit ! En cours et dépêchez-vous ! »

La foule se dissipe et chacun entre dans la salle sous le regard du prof. Bella prend ma main et tente de capter mon regard

B « Laisse tomber Edward, il n'en vaut pas la peine »

Elle m'intime de rentrer et avant de me suivre, pousse violemment Tyler, le regarde avec colère

B « Toi ! Touche-moi encore une fois et je te jure que je te la coupe ! »

Elle revient vers moi, toujours énervée et nous nous dirigeons vers nos chaises. Mes mâchoires sont serrées, mes poings toujours crispés. Elle me regarde et passe sa main sur mon bras en un geste tendre et apaisant

B « Aller calme-toi … On s'en fout, tu sais comment il est … »

E « Il n'a pas à te parler comme ça ! »

B « Je sais. Mais là il faut que tu te concentres sur l'interro, pas sur cet attardé »

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Il m'a fallut presque une demie heure pour me calmer et me focaliser sur ma copie … Tout le monde sort, Bella et moi somme encore en train de ranger nos affaires.

Cl « Edward, tu viens me voir s'il-te plait ! »

Je m'approche de son bureau, et lui rends mon écrit.

Cl « Je suppose que je peux te parler devant Bella … »

E « Oui. Si c'est à propos de tout à l'heure je … »

Cl (le coupant) « Oui c'est à propos de tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! »

E « Il a manqué de respect à Bella … »

Cl « Ok il n'avait pas à le faire mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de se battre ? »

E « Si vous aviez entendu ce qu'il lui a dit et vu ce qu'il lui a fait, je suis sûr que vous diriez qu'il le méritait ! »

Bella s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule

B « Aller laisse tomber … Ça ne se reproduira plus M'sieur »

E « Non parce que s'il y a une prochaine fois je ne me contenterais pas de lui mettre un coup de poing ! »

Clarkson soupire et regard Bella

Cl « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? »

B « Rien, laissez tomber »

E « Rien ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Cl « Je t'écoute Bella, c'est ça ou l'heure de colle pour vous deux ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil et esquisse un sourire légèrement moqueur

B « Parce que vous croyez que … »

Cl « Toi tu t'en fous peut-être mais tu penses que ça va faire bien sur le dossier d'Edward ? »

B « Ça s'appelle du chantage ça … »

Cl (moqueur) « Je vois que tu es très perspicace … Je t'écoute ! »

Elle me regarde et soupire

B « Ok … Il a … Il m'a fait des avances un peu trop douteuses et disons qu'il a eu les mains un peu trop baladeuses »

Cl « Ok … Je comprends mieux … Il est effectivement allé trop loin et je vais faire le nécessaire mais dorénavant essaye de te contrôler Edward ! »

E « pas si … »

Cl « Pas si on touche à ta Bella ouai je sais, j'ai cru comprendre ! Aller virez de là vous allez être en retard ! Le proviseur vous attends dans 3 minutes pour l'histoire avec James. Décidément vous les cumulez en ce moment ! »

E « Faut croire … Merci Monsieur »

Deux minutes plus tard, nous voilà devant le bureau du proviseur. Assis sur les sièges devant la porte, nous attendons en silence. Je me décide pourtant à le briser, un tantinet penaud

E « Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais je ne supporte pas qu'on te … »

B « Manque de respect oui je sais … Ça a toujours été … »

Elle se colle à moi et vient se loger dans mes bras, passant ses jambes sur les miennes et m'embrasse doucement. Ses mains caressent ma nuque, ses lèvres jouent avec les miennes tandis que je la resserre toujours plus contre mon corps. Elle se détache légèrement et sourit

B « Merci d'avoir pris ma défense … »

Ses mains encadrent mon visage, elle me regarde, inquiète

B « Edward … Tu ne crois pas aux conneries qu'il a dit hein ? »

J'émets un petit rire et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue au passage

E « Non. J'ai confiance t'inquiète pas … Je n'ai aucun doute sur toi … »

Je lui souris tendrement et resserre mon bras droit autour de sa taille tandis que ma main gauche se repose sur sa cuisse. Je l'attire encore plus, la fait s'asseoir sur moi et l'embrasse amoureusement. Mon cœur s'emballe, comme à chaque fois, alors que ses mains me caressent, que son souffle devient court. Nos langues se retrouvent, notre baiser se fait plus intense, plus fougueux. Une fois de plus, je perds pieds. Ses lèvres, son corps, sa douceur, sa chaleur, elle … Elle me rend fou … Mes mains passent sous ses vêtements et viennent savourer la soie de sa peau. Essoufflée et les yeux embués de désir, elle me rappelle à l'ordre

B « Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête … Si le proviseur arrive on est mal »

E (fiévreux) « Je sais … »

Je ressaisis ses lèvres, les happe, et repars à l'assaut de son corps. Elle se laisse aller un instant, répond à mes caresses mais se relève aussi vite alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvre

Pr « Bien … Bonne journée mademoiselle ! »

Le principal regarde Bella et lui fait signe d'entrer. La porte se referme et je m'assieds, encore fiévreux et désireux, le cœur et le corps en émoi.

Reprenant mes esprits, je ressens une présence à mes cotés, puis ce parfum, fort, fleurit, presque entêtant que je ne connais que trop bien. Je détourne la tête et la vois me sourire, provocante et séductrice

R « Salut Edward … »

E « Salut »

Je réponds machinalement, plus par réflexe que par politesse, puis détourne le regard. Pourtant elle s'approche encore, s'assoie près de moi, trop près, beaucoup trop près … Je me lève et la regarde de haut, agacé alors qu'elle me fixe, un sourire enjôleur dessiné sur les lèvres, les jambes croisées, le buste relevé, arborant un décolleté beaucoup trop plongeant.

R « Tu as l'air tout troublé … C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »

Je la fixe un instant, une seconde, peut être deux avant d'émettre un petit rire moqueur

E « Absolument pas ! »

Elle se lève, lisse sa mini jupe et avance vers moi, exagérant sa démarche, campée sur ses bottes à talons aiguilles, une main posée sur sa hanche, l'autre dérivant sur le satin de son bustier. Elle est provocante, limite vulgaire et sans aucun charme. Tout ce que je déteste

E « On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

R « Edward … Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais très bien que je te plais »

E « Que tu me plaisais Rosalie. Tu as perdu tout intérêt à mes yeux depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant »

Elle stoppe sa marche et son sourire s'efface aussitôt pour laisser place à une mine blessée

R « Edward … Par rapport à ce soir là je … »

E « Ne te fatigue pas c'est pas la peine. Finalement tu m'as rendu service, ça m'a permit d'ouvrir les yeux ! »

Elle retourne s'assoir et baisse les yeux, semble même triste

R « Edward non … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Rien n'est ce qu'il paraît … »

Je m'appuie contre le mur et enfonce mes mains dans mes poches

E « Ah bon ? Pourtant les choses m'ont parues très claires à moi ! »

R « Et pourtant … »

E « Et pourtant quoi ? Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ce n'était pas toi avec James ? Que tu ne me trompais pas depuis le début ? Que ce que tu m'as dit en sortant de la chambre était faux ? »

Elle soupire et se mordille la lèvre, paraît gênée. Elle baisse les yeux, triture ses doigts et poursuit en un murmure

R « C'était faux Edward … Tout était faux … »

E « Arrête Rosalie tu es ridicule »

Elle relève la tête et me regarde, déterminée

R « La seule chose de vraie là-dedans c'est qu'effectivement j'ai couché avec James ce soir là ! Parce que j'avais mal ! Parce que je me sentais délaissée ! J'ai voulu te faire souffrir Edward ! Autant que j'ai souffert durant ces mois où tu m'as faite passer après Bella ! Réfléchis Edward, tu crois que je me serais faite pincer aussi bêtement ? »

Cette fois je ne réponds rien, je me contente de la regarder. Et soudain, un doute, et si … Non, en moins d'une seconde je le balaye. Bella les a vu l'après midi même, et le comportement de Rosalie les jours suivants ne laisse place à aucun doute …

R « Je t'aime Edward … Tu le sais. James était le mec idéal pour t'atteindre. C'était ton colocataire, sa réputation était déjà toute faite et … et puis il y avait Bella … »

E « Quoi Bella ? »

R « Je savais que tous les deux ils … »

E « N'espère même pas me faire gober ça ! »

R « Pourtant je te jure que c'est vrai Edward … Bella n'est pas la petite sainte que tu crois connaître ! James se l'est tapé et visiblement elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai ! »

Je ris nerveusement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle essaye encore, alors qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle regrettait si je ne l'avais pas vu à l'œuvre durant cette semaine. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle était sincère, si elle ne tentait pas de faire passer Bella pour ce qu'elle n'est pas … Je la regarde, sûr de moi, prêt à la prendre à son propre jeu

E « J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire … »

R « Edward je te jure que c'est vrai ! Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, ce n'est pas pour rien si la plupart des mecs du lycée lui tournent autour »

E « Il n'y a que ceux de ta petite bande qui lui tournent autour ! Les autres la respectent, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, simplement parce qu'ils savent qui elle est … »

R « Tu ne le sais même pas toi même »

E « Rosalie arrête ça en devient vexant ! Ça fait 12 ans que je la connais, tu crois qu'on peut jouer un jeu pendant 12 ans ? Et si Bella était sortie avec quelqu'un, elle n'aurait pas choisit un gars comme James ! Il est tout ce qu'elle déteste »

R « Pourtant c'est vrai, je te jure que tous les deux ils ont … »

E (la coupant) « Ok alors admettons que ce soit le cas … Tu serais passée après Bella ? Toi ? la grande et fière Rosalie ? »

Elle rougit et serre les mâchoires. Touchée !

R « Non je … Ça s'est passé après »

E « Donc ils ont couché ensemble après ce fameux soir ? »

R « Oui ! Quelques jours après ! Crois-moi que quand je l'ai su je … »

E « Non seulement tu m'as dit l'inverse il y a quelques minutes, mais en plus c'est impossible »

R « Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est impossible Edward ! Tu n'es pas avec elle 24 heures sur 24 ! »

Je souris, puis ris carrément

E « Bravo Rosalie … Tu fais de plus en plus fort ! Ça aurait pu marcher … Mais tu n'as pas joué les bonnes cartes »

R « Tu as vraiment une confiance aveugle en elle ! Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts Edward ! »

E « Effectivement j'ai confiance en elle, parce que je sais qui elle est, parce que je la connais »

Elle s'approche de moi, elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres et pointe son doigt sur mon torse, le regard déterminé

R « Visiblement non ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander pour James ! »

E « Rosalie, arrête. Tu te ridiculises. Tu as perdu ton jeu minable ! C'est fini ! Et ce n'est même plus la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit ! Depuis ce fameux soir j'ai passé mes journées et mes nuits avec Bella. Alors tu peux raconter ce que tu veux je sais que tout est faux ! Et quand bien même je n'aurais pas de preuve à proprement parler, la parole de Bella me suffit, je n'ai absolument pas de doute sur elle »

De nouveau elle serre les mâchoires, son regard devient noir, elle enrage.

E « Quoi que tu puisses tenter maintenant rien ne fonctionnera »

R « Alors tu es avec elle ça y est ? Et bien dis donc tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! Et dire que tu disais que je me faisais des films ! »

E « Et bien il faut croire que là dessus au moins tu avais raison … Manque de bol pour toi, tu as foiré ton défi ! Tu n'as pas réussit à t'immiscer entre elle et moi »

Elle sourit, machiavélique

R « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi va ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable … »

E « Tu peux tenter ce que tu veux tu n'arriveras à rien »

La porte du bureau s'ouvre et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, Rosalie se colle à moi et retient mon visage pour souder ses lèvres aux miennes. Je la repousse vivement et regarde en direction du bureau. Bella me fixe, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur, puis son regard oscille entre Rosalie et moi, décontenancé. Cette dernière se recolle à moi, s'accroche à mon bras et sourit, mielleuse, comédienne

R « Je savais que tu comprendrais Edward … Merci de me faire confiance à nouveau … »

Je ne lui réponds même pas, je la repousse encore et m'approche de Bella. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne fait que me regarder, cherchant un signe de ma part pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Pr « Monsieur Cullen ! Je ne vais pas y passer la journée alors dans mon bureau et tout de suite ! »

Je passe à ses cotés et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Ma main glisse sur son bras et je lui souris, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à craindre avant de rentrer dans le bureau du proviseur, le cœur gros …

Elle me connait, elle sait que je l'aime et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Après ce qu'elle a vu, qui sait ce que Rosalie est capable d'inventer … Et dieu sait qu'elle peut être manipulatrice et très persuasive parfois …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et spéculations sur l'histoire et / ou les personnages !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Confiance

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Merci de me lire !

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **: Confiance

**Bella :**

Je regarde Edward entrer dans le bureau du principal et mes yeux se ferment au moment où claque la porte. Je revois cette scène, lui et Rosalie, leurs lèvres collées … Ce passé me rattrape, ces instants que j'ai fuit, peut-être par pur égoïsme, et peut-être aussi par lâcheté finalement … J'ai retrouvé cette sensation désagréable, ce pincement au cœur, ce nœud à l'estomac … Tout …

L'espace d'un instant, toute cette douleur qui me tiraillait lorsque je les voyais ensemble, lorsque leurs mains se touchaient, lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleuraient … Je le savais heureux, et c'est ce qui m'importait, mais pourtant j'avais mal … mal parce que depuis si longtemps je brûle d'amour pour lui, parce que je rêvais moi-même d'être la source de son bonheur … Et au moment où enfin j'y participe, où je peux le rendre heureux, elle revient … Elle … celle qui l'a salit, qui a joué avec lui, avec ses sentiments, celle qui a tenté et presque réussi à me l'enlever, celle qui l'a regardé se faire battre sans rien dire, en jubilant certainement même … Je me serais effacée si je n'avais pas eu des doutes sur elle depuis le départ, mais tout était trop flagrant ... Elle a joué, elle a perdu, et là, elle veut sa revanche …

Je me retourne vers elle, vers cette garce qui me nargue et sourit, conquérante, triomphante

R « Désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette façon Bella. Dis-toi juste qu'on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups ! Et dis-toi que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi … »

B « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire là ? »

R « Tu es aveugle ? Ça saute aux yeux pourtant ! Tu ne seras jamais à ma hauteur ! Edward me désire toujours, je le tiens et toi qu'est-ce que tu as hein ? Juste ton petit sourire et ton air de sainte nitouche ! Il reviendra toujours à moi … C'est physique ! C'est chimique presque ! 5 minutes avec moi et il m'embrasse déjà, si c'est pas une preuve ça ! »

Je ris nerveusement et croise mes bras, soutiens son regard mauvais

B « Rosalie, il y a un truc que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que j'ai une confiance aveugle en Edward, et ce n'est pas une de tes petites magouilles qui y changera quoi que ce soit »

R « Pourtant j'ai vu ton regard, tu as douté ! Tu sais bien que je reste une rivale pour toi ! »

Je soupire m'approche de quelques pas

B « Mon regard ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Comment peux-tu prétendre déchiffrer mon regard ? »

R « Je vois ce que je vois c'est tout ! »

Si tu savais ma grande ! Mon regard … il n'y a qu'Edward qui sache le lire à la perfection, il n'y a que lui qui sache me sonder.

B « Je vais t'offrir un scoop, ce regard que tu as vu, ce n'était rien d'autre que le mauvais souvenir de ce que j'ai vu durant 7 mois »

Elle rit

R « Tu essaies de te convaincre toi-même là ? »

B « Absolument pas. Edward et moi on n'a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Et à son regard j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un de tes coups foireux ! Contrairement à toi je le connais, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça »

Je m'approche encore, sûre de moi, sûre d'Edward, sûre de nous

B « Et oui ! Dommage pour toi mais tu perds une fois de plus ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu t'es fatiguée pour rien ? Et puis quel intérêt tu avais à faire ça ? Ça t'a apporté quoi ? Tu as perdu ton pari minable, tu me colles une réputation totalement idiote que seuls tes amis pervers sont à même de croire et tu te ridiculises. Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses tomber ? On en reste là. Edward et moi on mène notre petite vie tranquille et toi tu retrouves ta place de nana populaire ! Tout le monde est content ! »

Elle serre les mâchoires, ses yeux deviennent noirs de haine

R « Tu crois que je vais m'écraser devant toi ! Tu t'es regardé ma petite ! »

B « Je n'ai rien à t'envier Rosalie, bien au contraire je pourrais presque te plaindre ! Moi je ne me sens pas obligée de tout miser sur mon physique, j'ai autre chose à offrir … Tu sais, tu vas pouvoir passer des heures à tenter de me convaincre qu'Edward t'a embrassée mais ça ne marchera pas. Je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui, ça a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. On est ensemble maintenant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit se mettre entre nous. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est que cette petite gueguerre puérile cesse, je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher la merde, de te narguer ou de te faire de l'ombre, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Donc à partir de maintenant tes pics et tes coups bas je n'y répondrai même plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de gamineries. »

Elle serre les points, hurle presque

R « Je n'ai pas perdu ! »

J'émets un petit rire et la regarde

B « Je vais te donner un petit conseil d'amie. Tu seras bien plus heureuse en arrêtant de te préoccuper de ce que les autres pensent de toi. Ça ne sert à rien, de vouloir paraitre »

Elle avance d'un pas et me pousse violemment contre le mur. Je ne réplique pas, à quoi bon ?

R « Tu es qui pour me donner des leçons toi ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Bella ! Je peux te dire que tu vas morfler ! »

Elle me regarde, haineuse et tourne les talons, furieuse. Elle s'éloigne, mes jambes tremblent … Je m'assoie à terre une seconde et respire. Elle est décidément très forte, mais pas assez pour me faire douter d'Edward … Je reste perturbée par cette discussion ou plutôt ce règlement de compte, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce combat minable est loin d'être terminé, pour elle en tout cas.

Moi qui n'ai jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, moi qui ai toujours tout fait pour rester discrète, je me retrouve propulsée sans réelle raison au rang des maries-couche-toi-là du lycée … Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à expliquer mes faits et gestes, et surtout je ne veux pas qu'à force de ragots, Edward finisse par y croire …

La porte du bureau s'ouvre et je me relève d'un bond

Pr « Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous ? »

B « J'attendais Edward Monsieur … »

Pr « Allez déjeuner ! Et que je n'entende plus parler de vous ! »

B « bien Monsieur … »

Il referme la porte et Edward s'approche de moi. Je le regarde, confiante et lui souris tendrement

B « Ça s'est bien passé ? »

**Edward :**

Son sourire, ses yeux, je sais qu'elle n'y a pas cru, je sais qu'elle a confiance. Je ne dis rien, je me contente de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de la serrer fort

E « Je t'aime ma Bella … »

Elle m'étreint à son tour et se love contre moi, elle murmure, rassurante

B « Je n'y ai pas cru une seconde … »

Je soupire de soulagement et l'embrasse fougueusement, j'en ai besoin …

E « J'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai vu ton visage … »

B « Ça m'a juste fait … mal … de vous voir tous les deux … J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver quelques semaines en arrière. Mais je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre … j'ai confiance en toi »

Je la garde dans mes bras et nous avançons lentement, très lentement, comme pour retarder le moment où nous nous retrouverons au milieu des autres.

E « Tu sais … Ça continue cette rumeur concernant toi et James … »

Elle s'arrête et se place face à moi, ancre son regard au mien

B « Je sais … et malheureusement ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter … ça va même empirer à mon avis … »

E « J'ai entendu Rosalie crier lorsque j'étais dans le bureau … Elle t'a menacé n'est-ce pas ? »

B « Oui, mais ça c'est pas grave … Quelque part je me fiche de ce que les autres penset de moi … C'est toi qui m'inquiète … J'ai peur qu'à force d'entendre toutes sortes de conneries sur moi tu finisses par douter … Tu es le seul et l'unique pour moi Edward … Je tiens à ce que tu le saches … »

Je souris tendrement, amoureusement et l'attire de nouveau à moi

E « Comment veux-tu que je doute de toi ? »

Je la regarde, taquin

E « Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis là alors je reste ! Il va falloir me supporter très très très longtemps ! »

Elle rit et je retrouve ces étoiles merveilleuses au fond de ses yeux, ce visage d'ange, cette douceur exquise qui me fait chavirer. Puis elle se fait joueuse, taquine

B « Mince ! Encore raté ! »

Elle resserre ses bras autour de mon cou et me plaque doucement contre le mur. Lentement, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes, elles les happent, jouent avec, les goutent avec envie. Le désir renait en moi et ma langue ne tarde pas à retrouver la sienne. Elles dansent ensemble, se taquinent, se caressent. Nos doigts s'enlacent, nos corps vibrent à l'unisson. Elle se colle toujours plus contre moi et lentement, ses baisers dévient vers mon cou, ses dents viennent jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille, ses mains s'aventurent aux endroits les plus réceptifs de mon anatomie

B « Edward je … »

E « D'accord ! »

Elle s'écarte, un sourire mi-surpris mi-moqueur largement dessiné

B « Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

Mes joues s'empourprent, et je ris, pas vraiment gêné,

E « Ah … je … c'est surement parce que je sais ce que tu vas me dire … »

Je souris et me mordille la lèvre inférieure presque inconsciemment

E « Tu es surprenante … Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi … »

B (le coupant) « Amoureuse ? »

Elle me fixe, coquine et totalement craquante puis m'attire à elle, nous entrainant discrètement dans les couloirs qui mènent à l'internat …

* * *

Juste pour ne pas que vous soyez déçu(e)s : pas de lemon prévu pour la suite ! Je leur laisse un peu d'intimité ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de ce que vous pensez !


	16. Chapitre 16 : Réglement de compte

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois, merci de me suivre, merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris !

Voilà la suite ! Avec un passage du point de vue de Bella !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :** **Règlement de compte**

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Bella et moi filons le parfait amour. Tout est simple, beau et magique avec elle, à son image tout simplement. Je suis heureux, Bella l'est aussi, tout est parfait ! Quoi que … tout serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas les attaques régulières et toujours plus tordues de Rosalie and co !

C'est de pire en pire, de plus en plus graveleux, de plus en plus bas, mais Bella les essuie avec dignité. Elle reste fière et ne dit rien. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à accuser les coups. Je la connais, et je sais qu'elle n'acceptera plus longtemps cette situation. Je la vois régulièrement serrer les dents, crisper les points, prête à craquer mais elle ne cille pas, tente de rester calme. Surement pour me calmer moi aussi … Il faut admettre que je suis beaucoup moins patient qu'elle, si elle n'était pas là pour m'apaiser à chaque instant, je crois qu'il y a bien longtemps que je me serais fait renvoyer du lycée pour violence !

Aujourd'hui nous avons sport, gymnastique plus précisément. Ce qui veut dire que nous nous retrouvons pendant deux heures dans la même salle que Rosalie et son nouvel associé Tyler !

Je suis déjà dans le gymnase, commençant mes échauffements, quand Bella sort des vestiaires avec, une fois de plus, un gros pull au dessus de sa tenue.

P « Isabella tu te fous de moi ? J'ai exigé une tenue de sport correcte aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Tu enlèves ce pull ! »

B « Non mais ça ne gênera pas monsieur je vous assure ! »

P « Pour les acrobaties ? Aller arrête tu m'agaces ! Va m'enlever ça tout de suite »

Elle soupire et baisse la tête

B « Et merde … »

P « Quoi ? »

B « Rien … J'y vais m'sieur »

Notre prof de sport est loin d'être un tendre et il est clair qu'il ne cédera pas. Bella s'exécute donc, à regret, et jette son pull sur le banc contre le mur. Elle est mal à l'aise, sans sa carapace, elle perd son assurance

E « Détends-toi ça va aller … »

B « Hum … »

Les railleries commencent, vite rejointes par les sifflements et les commentaires. De nouveau je la vois se crisper. Elle ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup

B « C'est ça tout va bien … »

Ma main retrouve la sienne et nos doigts s'enlacent en un geste instinctif. Elle me serre fort et me regarde, je lui souris, rassurant et murmure

E « Je t'aime … »

Mes paroles et mon regard ont l'effet escompté, elle me sourit à son tour et semble se détendre.

P « Et bien je vois que les hormones sont en ébullition aujourd'hui ! Essayez plutôt de mettre votre énergie dans ce que je vous demande ! Les groupes sont mixtes ! Commencez l'échauffement pendant que je les affiche ! »

On se place dans un coin pour notre échauffement alors qu'une troupe se forme autour du prof. Victor s'approche de nous, tout souriant et regarde Bella presque gentiment, même trop gentiment pour être honnête …

T « Bella, on est dans le même groupe toi et moi, et il y a Rosalie aussi. On se rejoint après l'entrainement ok ? »

Elle le regarde, décomposée alors qu'il part rejoindre une Rosalie au regard méprisant

B « C'est pas vrai c'est un complot ! C'est pas possible ! C'est une blague hein ? »

Elle me fixe, cherchant une réponse de ma part. Elle court en direction des affiches et me regarde à nouveau abattue

P « Bien, vous allez faire des portés plus ou moins complexes selon vos capacités. Je distribue les figures à effectuer »

Elle hésite un instant et je la vois se diriger vers le prof

B « Euh … Monsieur, serait-il possible de changer de groupe ? »

P « Non »

B « Non mais je vous assure que … »

P « Je viens de dire non ! »

Pour ça non plus il ne cédera pas, inutile d'insister … Bella les rejoint, non sans un regard dépité vers moi et le cour commence.

P « Bien ! Vous avez les figures à effectuer, je passe dans chaque groupe »

Je ne suis pas très loin du groupe de Bella et depuis 5 minutes, je l'observe. Elle est pâle, gênée, semble se contenir pour ne pas tout envoyer valser. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contente d'exécuter le travail sans s'investir plus que ça. Elle, qui d'habitude aime le sport …

A ma grande surprise et surement à la sienne également, Tyler joue les gars sympa, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser auprès de Bella. On pourrait presque y croire … si on ne le connaissait pas aussi bien ! Rosalie ne cesse ses injures, ses sous-entendus douteux, ses commentaires graveleux mais Bella ne dit rien, se contente de bouillir silencieusement.

Je la connais par cœur, je sais qu'elle est à deux doigts d'exploser de rage, qu'elle ne supporte plus d'être sa cible, d'être au centre de l'attention par sa faute. Ses yeux la trahissent, ses regards envers moi en disent long sur son ressenti. Elle est blessée, parfois même vexée des remarques qu'elle peut entendre mais avant tout, elle fulmine. Je ne l'ai vu que très rarement dans cet état, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop la pousser à bout … au risque de se faire très mal !

Je n'ai de cesse de regarder vers elle, de surveiller en quelques sortes … L'attitude de Rosalie et surtout celle de Tyler ne me plaisent absolument pas.

P « Cullen concentre-toi sur ce que tu es censé faire ! »

B « Non ne … AHHH ! »

Une minute … Seulement une minute s'est écoulée entre le moment où le prof m'a rappelé à l'ordre et le cri de Bella. Je me retourne et la voit à terre en train de se masser la cheville sous les rires de Rosalie et le regard malveillant de Tyler. Je cours vers elle sans réfléchir

E « Tu t'es fait mal ? »

R « Ouai … ma cheville … »

T « Je l'emmène passer un peu d'eau monsieur ! »

P « Ok vas-y »

E « Non j'y vais ! »

P « Bon là y en a marre ! Cullen tu retournes à ta place ! Tyler, tu vas avec elle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être trois pour ça ! »

E « Monsieur je crois que … »

P « Tu retournes bosser ! »

Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai aucun moyen de le convaincre … Tyler soulève Bella et la tient fermement à la taille. Elle ne semble pas rassurée et lui, il me fixe, provocateur et me sourit, vainqueur.

**Bella :**

Nous voilà dans les vestiaires, près des toilettes. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo et repousse Tyler. Il me dégoute, toute cette petite bande me dégoute ! Il joue les gentils alors qu'il est responsable de ma chute ! Lui et cette garce de Rosalie ! Entre les mains baladeuses du premier et la ''sympathique impulsion'' de la seconde, je ne risquais pas de tenir en équilibre bien longtemps !

T « Désolé »

Quoi ? Ça c'est la meilleure !

B « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

T « Ouai mais je suis sûr que tu en es ravie ! »

B « Tu te trompes ! »

T « Bien sûr que non, parce que du coup on peut passer du bon temps tous les deux loin de ton garde du corps … »

Il s'approche de moi, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur ses lèvres. Tout ça va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin ! Mais pour qui me prend-on ?

B « Dégage espèce de pervers ! »

Je le repousse une fois de plus et tente de sortir de la pièce mais, d'un coup de jambe, il me fait tomber à terre, m'enjambe pour se placer au dessus de moi et me tient les poignets. Mon cœur s'accélère, je panique presque et tente de contrôler ma respiration. Son regard dévie directement sur ma poitrine

T « Faut dire qu'il y a de sacrées belles choses à garder ! On a cinq minutes devant nous alors on pourrait en profiter pour … »

Il me maintient encore plus fermement, son visage se transforme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un pervers psychopathe en face de moi. Il me fait peur, je n'ose imaginer de quoi il est capable … Je me débats violemment et réussis à le repousser mais à peine levée, il m'attrape et me coince contre le mur, plaquant ses mains sur mes seins. Cette fois, je ne me maitrise plus, mes réflexes et mes instincts refont surface. Les mots passaient encore mais les gestes sont de trop … Je le fixe, haineuse et lui colle un bon coup de genoux entre les jambes. Il tombe à terre, les yeux presque révulsés et hurle de douleur. Mes poings sont crispés, mes mâchoires serrées …

B « Ce sera le seul et l'unique contact qu'il y aura entre toi et moi ! »

Je l'enjambe comme je peux malgré la douleur et sors des vestiaires en boitant. Cette fois je ne peux plus … je ne supporte plus tout ça. Le geste de Victor a été la goutte d'eau. Si lui, qui pourtant sait que toutes ces rumeurs sont fausses, tente ce genre de chose avec moi, je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait advenir par la suite avec d'autres … J'avance tant bien que mal vers la salle principale, les larmes aux yeux et voit Edward courir vers moi. Je ne vois que lui, que css yeux rassurants, son étreinte protectrice, sa présence bienfaitrice … Arrivée au même niveau, je me réfugie dans ses bras sans attendre, sans prêter attention aux regards autours de nous.

P « Où est Tyler ? »

Je ne me retourne même pas, je ne quitte pas Edward, je me contente de hausser le ton pour répondre

B « Il agonise dans les toilettes ! »

Edward relève mon visage d'un doigt et me regarde, inquiet

E « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je lui souris, me voulant rassurante malgré mes yeux surement brillants de larmes

B « Ne t'inquiète pas il ne risque plus de revenir à la charge »

Il esquisse un sourire, devinant certainement mon geste. Le prof se dirige vers les vestiaires et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, imaginant la scène qu'il s'apprête à découvrir et lui lance

B « Si sa voix est plus aiguë que d'habitude c'est tout à fait normal hein ! »

E « Tu l'as … ? »

Je ris légèrement, prenant un ton et un regard faussement innocent et détaché

B « Disons que je lui ai ouvert une carrière d'eunuque … »

Edward éclate de rire et saisit mon visage entre ses mains avant de souder ses lèvres aux miennes en un baiser chaste, mais tellement doux !

E « Ça c'est ma Bella ! »

De nouveau, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes avec tendresse et amour. Je fonds littéralement. C'est fou comme ses baisers ont un pouvoir sur moi ! Je m'envole et m'échappe à chaque fois, savoure et me délecte de cet amour, de cette passion qui fait battre mon cœur.

La voix de Rosalie m'arrache à ce monde de douceur, ces insultes reprennent … Je me décolle à regret d'Edward et le regarde. Il me fixe lui aussi et me comprend. On n'a pas besoin de mots lui et moi, nos yeux parlent pour nous. Il sait que cette fois je ne supporte plus, que je n'accepte plus de subir sans me défendre, que ma limite est atteinte … Je souffle et serre les mâchoires

B « Tu es témoin j'ai essayé ! »

E « Mais visiblement elle ne comprend pas … »

Je regarde en direction des vestiaires, vérifiant que le prof ne revienne pas pour l'instant. Mes poings se crispent de nouveau, mes traits changent.

B « Je veux bien être gentille et patiente mais il y a des limites ! T'inquiète pas cette fois je vais lui faire comprendre les choses ! »

Edward me regarde, il me connait, il sait que cette fois, c'est fini, que je m'apprête à régler le problème une fois pour toutes …

E « Arrête tu ne vas pas … »

B « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste lui faire comprendre que là, il est grand temps qu'elle se calme si elle veut pouvoir ressourire un jour … »

Rosalie continue ses attaques et je m'avance vers elle, boitant toujours. Mon regard dévie par intermittence vers les vestiaires mais je la fixe, elle, mauvaise, et arrive enfin à son niveau.

R « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la pétasse ? »

Je ne dis rien, ne fais pas un bruit et l'attrape par la gorge, enfonçant mon pouce près de sa trachée. Surprise, elle tombe à genoux, apeurée, grimaçant de douleur. Je ne bouge pas, reste stoïque, les dents serrées, et approche mon visage, le colle presque au sien, ancrant mon regard à ses yeux inquiets. Je lui parle doucement, distinctement, menaçante

B « Écoute-moi bien parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de le répéter deux fois. C'est pas Edward ton problème en fait, visiblement c'est après moi que tu en as. Ça fait une semaine que je subis sans rien dire mais là ça y est j'ai atteint mes limites. Tu vois bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça alors à partir de maintenant tu m'oublies c'est clair ! Encore un mot, un regard de toi ou de ta petite bande et je te jure que toi et moi ça se règlera dehors. Inutile de te dire que de ce point de vue là tu ne fais pas le poids … Tu vis ta vie, je vis la mienne, tu m'oublies ! Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ? »

Elle acquiesce difficilement, n'osant plus me regarder

B « Bien ! Je savais bien qu'on finirait par se comprendre ! »

Je la relâche sans ménagement et elle s'écroule à quatre pattes sur le sol, se tient la gorge.

Je retrouve Edward, soulagée mais honteuse de ce que je viens de faire

B « Désolée … mais elle ne me laissait plus le choix … »

E « Je sais … Rappelle-moi juste de ne jamais te contrarier, ça pourrait être dangereux ! »

Je ris et ne peux m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser

B « T'es bête »

Le prof revient et son regard se porte aussitôt sur Rosalie. Je rougis de honte et commence à paniquer. Si elle parle, je suis mal !

P « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je la fixe, attendant sa réaction, son éventuelle attaque, espérant qu'elle déclare forfait … Elle me regarde aussi, inquiète

R « Rien monsieur … J'ai soif c'est tout … »

Cette fois ça y est, mon sourire revient, vrai cette fois. Je me détends et me cale contre Edward, fermant les yeux. Enfin c'est fini …

* * *

Est-ce vraiment fini ? Une chose est sûre, Il ne reste que trois chapitres avant la fin de la fic ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Agression

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Et oui ! Bientôt la fin !

Merci pour vos mise en alertes, favoris. Merci de me lire ! Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**** Agression **

E « Rassure-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'y es pour rien de toute façon. Dis la vérité et tout ira bien »

B « Tu oublies que je l'ai frappé … »

E « Faux. Tu t'es défendue ! C'est différent ! »

B « Ouai … Je sais. Bon aller j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard ! On se rejoint au foyer tout à l'heure ? »

E « Comme prévu, oui. Je vais aller prendre une douche en attendant. A tout à l'heure. Et souffle un bon coup ! T'as l'air complètement coincée ! »

B « C'est ça moque toi ! Aller vire avant que je te colle un coup de pied aux fesses ! »

E « Et elle me menace en plus ! »

Nous rions tous les deux et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Je picore sa lèvre inférieure, lentement, avec délicatesse et délice avant de la relâcher à regret

E « Aller file vilaine ! »

Elle me regarde, taquine et coquine avant de faire glisser son doigt sur mon torse

B « Tu vas voir si je suis une vilaine fille ! »

E « C'est une menace ? »

B « En quelques sortes … »

Ses yeux se font soudain mutins, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure en une moue équivoque, terriblement craquante, et saisit les miennes en un dernier baiser avant de filer vers le bureau du directeur.

Je reste un instant à fixer le couloir, la regardant avancer timidement vers le bureau, puis me dirige vers les dortoirs, le sourire aux lèvres comme à chacun de nos échanges. Je n'y peux rien, c'est instinctif, elle me rend heureux, me comble, me transporte …

**Bella :**

Finalement tout s'est bien passé. Pour ma part en tout cas ! Car, malheureusement pour lui mais heureusement pour moi, Tyler s'apprête à subir quelques sanctions pour ses actes commis plus tôt. L'entretient s'est passé plus vite que prévu, à peine 10 minutes pour tout expliquer, alors qu'Edward et moi devions nous rejoindre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au foyer. Juste le temps de filer prendre une douche avant le repas !

J'arpente les couloirs tranquillement, soulagée à l'idée que toute cette histoire soit enfin finie ! Je vais enfin retrouver cet anonymat qui me convient à merveille ! Edward et moi allons enfin pourvoir vivre en toute sérénité, sans craindre une énième attaque infondée et injustifiée. Edward … mon dieu Edward … quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve ! Avec lui tout est si …

B « ah ! »

Des bras, forts, puissants et agressifs me happent, me font entrer de force dans les toilettes et me plaquent contre le mur. La porte claque, fermée par Alec, un des soit-disant playboy du lycée, encore un admirateur de Rosalie … Mes yeux se portent alors sur mon agresseur et sans aucune surprise, je vois James, sourire aux lèvres, arborant un air pervers, comme à l'accoutumée …

B « Bon là ça y est ça me gonfle ! Lâche-moi ou je … »

Mike sort de derrière une porte et se place derrière James, aussitôt rejoint par Alec.

A « Ou tu quoi ? »

James se colle à moi, me maintenant toujours contre le mur

J « Salut ma belle … »

Ses yeux, son ton, son attitude, sa force … Je commence déjà à paniquer mais pourtant je ne montre rien. Je tente simplement de m'extirper de là, de me débattre mais en vain. James a une force de tout les diables … Je me débats encore, m'acharne à vouloir me défaire de son emprise mais comme toujours, les moutons suivent et je me retrouve immobilisée par les trois fidèles du troupeau gardé par Rosalie …

Prise de panique, je me débats toujours, même si cela semble totalement inutile devant leurs forces réunies …

J « T'es bien farouche pour une fille qui se tape quasiment tout le lycée ! »

Je me fige d'un coup

B « Quoi ? Non mais attendez, je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a cette rumeur mais je peux vous assurer que rien de tout cela n'est vrai ! »

M « Ça c'est ce que tu dis ! Mais tu oublies que tu n'étais pas toute seule lors de tes ébats ! Et visiblement t'es le genre de coup qu'on oublie pas … »

Cette fois c'est plus que de la panique … j'ai peur, je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables et je ne préfère même pas imaginer … Je tente de les raisonner, espérant qu'une once de logique et d'humanité se cache derrière leurs regards pervers

B « C'est des conneries tout ça … Maintenant laissez-moi partir … S'il-vous-plait … »

Mon ton s'est fait bien plus suppliant que je ne le voulais réellement. Mon angoisse est palpable et ils en jouent, se rapprochent encore, James me colle de plus en plus, à tel point que … Oh mon dieu je crois que je vais vomir !

J « Tu sais que ton petit regard me fait de l'effet ? Aller, laisse-toi faire tu vas adorer tu vas voir ! »

Ses mains se font maintenant baladeuses et atterrissent sur mes fesses. Une fois de plus, je me débats, essaye de hurler malgré la paume qui se plaque contre ma bouche, je bouge dans tous les sens et tente de frapper comme je peux les corps qui m'entourent. Mes bras se retrouvent vite au dessus de ma tête, écrasés contre le mur, immobilisés. Je craque, prise de panique, envahie par la peur et l'angoisse. Mes larmes montent, quelques unes s'échappent de mes yeux terrorisés.

J « Continue j'adore ça ! »

James se colle de nouveau à moi et passe ses mains sur ma taille, passant sous mon pull, sous mon débardeur avant de les remonter lentement. Son visage s'approche du mien mais je le détourne. Il m'attrape alors le menton et me force à lui faire face avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Incapable de tout mouvement, je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête. Ma bouche s'entrouvre et par réflexe, mes dents se referment avec force sur ses lèvres. Il se recule, hurle. Je n'aurais pas dû, ses yeux sont noirs de haine, son point part, fort, violent, et marque ma joue. La douleur irradie, ma tête tourne, les sons se font lointains et, complètement sonnée, je ne bouge plus.

J « Espèce de pétasse ! Ça aurait pu se passer en douceur mais là … »

Il frappe encore, plus fort et agrippe mes vêtements, tente de me les enlever et réussit même à arracher mon pull. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'angoisse, l'instinct de défense, ou celui de survie peut-être, mais mes esprits reviennent vite lorsque ses mains se plaquent sur ma poitrine et tentent d'arracher le reste de mes vêtements. Je hurle alors que les autres me maintiennent toujours. Je me débats encore et encore, essaie de m'échapper. La bretelle de mon débardeur cède elle aussi et une fois de plus, je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur avec violence

J (hurlant) « Laisse-toi faire ! »

Je me débats encore, ne maitrise plus mes pleurs et réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à jeter un coup de pied. Je ne sais pas à qui, je ne sais pas où … tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une partie de l'emprise se relâche. Je m'en défais et cours sans réfléchir mais James me rattrape et me fait tomber à terre. Il m'enjambe et cette fois, agrippe mon soutient-gorge. Je me débats toujours, à moitié nue, en pleure et immobilisée par la force de mon agresseur

A « C'est bon James elle a eu son compte là ! »

J « Oh que non ! »

M « Aller mec, c'est bon ! Faut pas abuser non plus ! »

J « Cassez-vous si vous voulez mais moi je me la fais ! »

Je hurle, supplie les gars de m'aider, voyant en eux une infime chance de me sortir de là. Je tente de pivoter sur moi-même et de ramper pour m'enfuir, réaction totalement idiote … Je ne fais qu'augmenter sa haine … Il me maintient toujours et griffe le bas de mes reins en s'attaquant à mon pantalon.

Soudain, le vide, un poids en moins … Je vois James s'éloigner en hurlant, relevé de force par les deux autres gars.

Le choc, la panique, la peur … Je suis comme paralysée … Je remets mon sous-vêtement en place et tente de cacher les parties de mon corps encore visibles grâce aux lambeaux de tissus que forment mes vêtements. Je m'éloigne quelque peu, assistant à la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux, assise à même le sol, appuyée contre une cloison, trop choquée pour réagir, trop choquée pour comprendre que je suis libre, que je peux m'enfuir …

Alec frappe James, déjà maintenu par Mike

J « Qu'est-ce que tu fous toi ? T'as un problème ? »

A « C'est toi qui en as un ! Tu vas trop loin là ! On était censé lui faire peur pas la violer sur place ! »

M « Ouai là sérieux t'abuse ! Moi je ne te suis plus ! Tu te démerderas avec Rosalie mais moi je lâche l'affaire ! Ça va trop loin tout ça ! »

Je suis en larmes, recroquevillée sur moi-même, choquée. James me fixe un instant et chuchote

J « Merde … »

Mike s'approche de moi et me tend sa main

M « Désolé … »

Je le regarde un instant, méfiante, toujours sous le choc. Je n'ai pas confiance, tout ce que je veux c'est partir, loin ! Je le repousse et me relève pour enfin courir vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir, j'inspire profondément et éclate en sanglot. Je ne veux pas m'attarder, je veux partir, m'enfuir loin de cette horreur, loin de cette violence. J'avance rapidement, marche droit devant moi sans réfléchir, me cachant de mes bras, courant presque vers les dortoirs. Je veux m'isoler, je veux fuir …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


	18. Chapitre 18 : Conscience

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme toujours, merci de me lire, de laisser des reviews, de me mettre en alerte et /ou en favoris !

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**** Conscience**

Je viens d'arriver au foyer où Bella et moi sommes censés nous retrouver avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle devrait déjà être là … L'entretien avec le directeur a surement duré plus longtemps que prévu … De toute façon, je suis sûr que tout s'est bien passé ! Après tout, elle n'a fait que se défendre !

Je m'approche de la machine à café, juste histoire de patienter en attendant Bella. Les autres élèves sont déjà presque tous au self, le foyer et les couloirs sont déserts. Assis sur une des tables, j'attends, le regard vague et rêveur quand une silhouette passe devant la porte en courant et me fait sursauter. Je pose mon gobelet fumant et sors rapidement de la salle pour voir ce qui se passe.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, il se glace lorsque je reconnais le corps de mon amour, vêtements déchirés, courant difficilement vers les dortoirs. Je ne comprends rien, ou plutôt, j'ai peur de comprendre … Je m'élance vers elle, l'appelle et cours aussi vite que je peux pour la rattraper.

Arrivé à son niveau, je lui attrape le bras et la fait se retourner. Elle crie, me gifle et se recule, le visage plein de larmes. Elle me regarde une seconde, comme si elle ne comprenait pas, puis semble réagir. Elle porte ses mains à sa bouche, ses sanglots reprennent. Je n'ose rien dire, je reste là à la regarder, choqué, blessé de la voir ainsi, sentant déjà la haine m'envahir. Sa réaction, l'état de ses vêtements et les marques sur sa peau laissent deviner ce qui vient de se passer. Je m'approche d'elle, prends doucement son visage entre mes mains et caresse l'hématome sur sa joue. Mes mâchoires se crispent, mes dents se serrent

E « Qui ? »

Ses pleurs redoublent, elle baisse les yeux

B « Je suis désolée … »

E « Qui t'as fait ça ? »

B « Je suis désolée … »

Elle tremble, respire difficilement, gémit et sanglote. J'ai mal de la voir ainsi … Je m'approche lentement, très lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et resserre mes bras autour d'elle. Je la cajole, tente de l'apaiser du mieux que je peux

E « Viens … C'est fini … Je suis là … »

Elle ne dit plus rien, tente de se cacher comme elle peut malgré les tissus déchirés. Je la relâche un instant, enlève mon pull et le mets sur ses épaules avant de la serrer de nouveau contre moi.

E « Tu veux aller dans ta chambre ? »

Elle acquiesce simplement, vient enfuir son nez dans mon cou et s'agrippe à moi

B (suppliante) « Ne me laisse pas toute seule … »

Mes lèvres se collent contre son front, je la serre toujours plus. Je voudrais tellement faire plus ! Pouvoir l'apaiser, prendre sa douleur, gommer ces dernières minutes …

E « Je ne te laisse pas ma Bella … Je suis là … Je suis là … »

Arrivés dans sa chambre, Bella s'est empressée de s'enfouir sous la douche et moi, je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit, fou de rage ! Cette fois tout est allé trop loin ! Comment peut-on en arriver à de tels extrêmes ? Comment peut-on oser faire une chose pareille ? Assis au bord du lit, la tête entre mes mains, je fulmine, j'enrage, me laisse envahir par la haine. Puis une chaleur, la douceur de ses paumes, la sensibilité de ses gestes … Je relève la tête et vois ma Bella, à genoux devant moi, les yeux rougis … Mes mains accrochent les siennes et les portent à mes lèvres avant d'ancrer mon regard grave à celui de mon amour. J'inspire, et pose ma question, pourtant terrifié par la réponse …

E « Bella … Dis-moi que … »

B (le coupant) « Non … ils … ils se sont arrêtés à temps … »

Ils ?

E (horrifié) « Parce qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? »

B (tout bas) « Trois … »

Mes mâchoires se crispent de nouveau, la haine monte encore et encore

E « Les enfoirés ! Je te jure que … »

B (le coupant) « Apparemment ils étaient juste censé me faire peur … pas plus … mais je … j'ai vraiment eu peur que … de ce qu'ils … »

Elle s'arrête de parler, sa voix est nouée, ses yeux embués de larmes. Elle a besoin de moi, de ma présence, de ma douceur et de ma protection, pas de ma haine, ni de ma colère … Je tente de me maitriser, de me calmer afin de la rassurer

E « Viens-là … »

Je m'assoie à terre, juste en face d'elle et la rapproche de moi. Mes bras se referment autour d'elle, mes mains lui offrent des caresses rassurantes et apaisantes. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes et je la sens se détendre peu à peu. Un bruit vient pourtant troubler ce moment et la fait sursauter. Quelques coups frappés sur la porte …

E « Ne bouge pas je vais ouvrir … »

Je la relâche à regret et ouvre la porte sur une Rosalie, rouge et gênée, triturant ses doigts

R « Je suis venue parler à Bella … »

J'aurais du m'en douter ! Je perds mon calme si difficilement trouvé

E « C'est encore toi qui est derrière tout ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu … »

M (le coupant) « Je sais ! Je … je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin … »

Bella se relève du sol et croise ses bras, fixant Rosalie avec colère

B « Il vaut mieux que tu partes si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache les yeux … »

R « Attends je … je suis venue pour m'excuser … Je te jure que je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin je … je leur ai dit de te faire peur mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils tenteraient de … »

Ses larmes montent et dans un sanglot, elle poursuit

R « Merde … je te le jure Bella je … je suis désolée … j'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences je … j'étais jalouse et … sincèrement je m'excuse Bella. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin … »

Bella la fixe, sans un mot

R « Dis quelque chose … »

Elle aussi s'est laissée gagner par la colère, ses points sont serrés, ses yeux noirs et haineux

B « Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Merci Rosalie grâce à toi, à ta jalousie et à tes magouilles de merde j'ai faillit me faire violer dans les chiottes du lycée ! C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise ? c'est quoi la prochaine étape maintenant ? Tu fais de plus en plus fort à chaque fois ! Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver la prochaine fois ? Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me lâche ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement point barre ! Je ne demande qu'à redevenir la nana qui passe inaperçue rien de plus ! Alors je t'en prie Rosalie, ça va beaucoup trop loin ! Je … je ne veux plus de ça … laisse-moi vivre ! »

R « Je suis désolée … C'est tout ce que je peux te dire … Crois-moi j'ai retenue la leçon … je … je suis désolée … »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Epilogue

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Me revoilà enfin !

Pfiou ! Ce fut long ! Mais ça y est ! Le déménagement est fait et j'ai enfin récupéré internet !

Vraiment désolée pour l'attente !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et en alertes ! Je suis ravie de voir voir que même absente autant de temps, cette histoire attire de nouveaux lecteurs !

Bon et bien nous y voilà ! C'est l'heure du dernier chapitre pour cette fic !

* * *

**Partie 19 : épilogue**

Sept ans se sont écoulés depuis cette période … Sept ans se sont écoulés depuis ce soir où Bella et moi nous sommes avoués nos sentiments … Sept ans se sont écoulés et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle continue de faire mon bonheur. Elle est ma vie, mon amour, celle qui a toujours été là, celle qui le sera toujours.

Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés, nous nous sommes toujours soutenus. Nous avons grandi ensemble, avons muri, avons évolué.

Après ce jour de l'agression de Bella où Rosalie s'est excusée, les problèmes se sont arrêtés. Le conflit a stoppé, surement a-t-elle enfin compris que Bella n'était pas une rivale et que son jeu s'avérait bien trop dangereux … Ou, plus honnêtement, je crois surtout que Bella s'est montrée plus que persuasive cette fois … Je n'ai pas eu à intervenir, je crois même qu'il ne valait mieux pas vu la furie qu'est devenue Bella !

Tyler et James se sont fait virés définitivement du lycée. Rosalie a écopée du même sort avec en prime, quelques touffes de cheveux en moins, un nez cassé et de beaux hématomes ! Alec et Mike, quant à eux, s'en sont sortis avec une expulsion de trois semaines. Suite à ça, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, les attaques ont cessé, la rumeur s'est lentement dissipée …

C'était notre dernière année au lycée et Bella a pu retrouver cet anonymat qu'elle appréciait tant après ces histoires. Nous avons obtenu notre diplôme et nous sommes inscris ensemble à l'université.

Elle est devenue magnifique ma Bella … Elle a abandonné ses vieux pulls, ses baskets et ses baggys, les a troqué pour un look bien plus féminin, sobre et classe. Elle a repris confiance en elle, s'est dévoilée peu à peu sous mon regard admirateur et amoureux, elle s'est épanouie dans mes bras.

Elle est devenue une vraie femme, pleine de charme et terriblement craquante, toujours appréciée de tous pour sa simplicité et sa gentillesse. Mais avant tout, elle est restée ma Bella, avec son petit caractère et sa douceur, son coté taquin et sa confiance inébranlable en moi. Elle est restée celle dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux au fil des années, celle qui fait battre mon cœur, celle qui m'a toujours soutenu.

Je me souviens du jour où je lui ai reparlé de mon désir de devenir neurochirurgien dans un grand hôpital de la côte Est… Alors que tout le monde me prenait pour un grand rêveur, elle, elle s'est contenté de me conseiller de prévoir une option plus modeste en dernier recours, au cas où les choses seraient compromises. Puis elle m'a regardé, m'a sourit tendrement et a prononcé cette phrase qui ne m'a plus quitté depuis « Tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance … »

La remise des diplômes a eu lieu aujourd'hui et là, je suis dans notre salle de bain en train de me préparer pour le bal de fin d'étude de ce soir. Oui, nous avons pris un petit studio ensemble à l'entrée à l'université mais nous sommes censés nous retrouver là-bas, Bella n'ayant pas voulu que je vois sa tenue de soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me réserve, mais j'avoue que je suis impatient de la voir ! Impatient mais pourtant anxieux …

J'ai décidé de partir pour New York où une place, avec un poste en or à l'issue, m'attend déjà afin de me spécialiser. On en a longuement parlé, elle me comprend et une fois de plus, me soutient à cent pour cent … Seulement je ne me vois pas vivre aussi loin d'elle … cela m'est inconcevable …

L'heure est venue de partir. Un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir et enfin je suis prêt ! En cinq minutes, je suis devant la salle où se déroule la soirée. Je guette chaque voiture, me tords dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir l'élue de mon cœur, me tourne et me retourne mais rien …

B « C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Je me retourne vers cette voix mélodieuse et si douce et reste là, bouche ouverte, stupéfait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, le souffle coupé. Elle se tient devant moi, magnifique, terriblement belle et sexy ! Ses cheveux sont lâchés et retombent en cascades soyeuses sur ses épaules nues, ses formes sont sublimées et mises en valeur par une robe couleur chocolat qui contraste parfaitement avec le nacre de sa peau. Elle est parfaite, elle est magnifique, elle est sublime ! Ses jambes fines et galbées se dévoilent sous le fin tissu, sa taille est parfaitement dessinée, sa poitrine mise en valeur par le bustier qu'elle arbore.

B « Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? »

Perdu dans ma contemplation, j'en ai oublié de réagir ! Je suis toujours là, la bouche ouverte, émerveillé par mon amour. Je voudrais dire tant de chose ! Et pourtant, tout ce qui sort est un pathétique mais pourtant vrai

E « Waouh ! »

Elle rit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, remettant quelques mèches en place et s'approche timidement de moi, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure

B « Ce que tu es beau ! »

Je ne cesse de l'admirer, mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher.

E « Et toi tu es … merveilleuse ! »

Ses yeux brillent, son sourire s'élargit et sans attendre, ses bras encerclent mon cou. Les miens, possessifs, l'entourent et agrippent sa taille. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes avec délice, avidité et gourmandise, les dévorent au rythme effréné de mon cœur. Là, à cet instant, plus rien n'existe. Je ne vois qu'elle, ne ressens qu'elle, ne veux qu'elle. Mes mains caressent son dos, sa chute de rein et nos langues se retrouvent très vite pour un ballet magique et délicieux. Je la serre de plus en plus, la caresse encore et toujours

B « Edward … »

E « hum ? »

B « Malheureusement on n'est pas tout seul … »

Je reviens à la réalité, me détache à regret de son corps et regarde autour de nous, légèrement gêné de m'être laissé ainsi emporter par mes pulsions

B « Par contre tu as intérêt à reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté après la soirée ! C'est un ordre ! »

Elle rit et m'embrasse à nouveau avant de lier nos doigts

B « On entre ? »

E (taquin) « Si je dis non, on rentre à la maison ? »

Elle rit de nouveau

B « Dis pas de bêtises ! Aller viens je te rappelle qu'on est attendu ! »

C'est vrai, nous sommes censés rejoindre nos amis à l'intérieur mais moi j'ai d'autres idées en tête. Et maintenant que j'y repense, l'anxiété revient … Je souffle un bon coup et lui souris

B « Est-ce que ça va ? »

E « Oui tout va bien ! On peut y aller »

La salle est magnifiquement décorée, le buffet immense et l'ambiance bat déjà son plein. D'ordinaire, les grandes soirées ne sont pas vraiment pour nous. Nous leur avons toujours préféré les soirées entre amis ou en tête à tête. Mais là, il fallait fêter la fin des études comme il se doit !

Voilà maintenant près de trois heures que nous nous amusons, environ une heure que nous dansons, environ une minute que ce slow a commencé. Ce qui fait donc environ une minutes que je cherche désespérément un moyen de parler à Bella … Seulement je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'ai cette boule à l'estomac, ce nœud à la gorge. Je suis sûr de moi, de mes choix, et pourtant je stresse …

Bella me sort de ma torpeur et affiche un sourire toujours aussi radieux

B « Alors heureux ? Les études sont enfin terminées ! Docteur Cullen ! »

Je saute sur l'occasion, après tout, autant saisir cette perche qu'elle me tend sans s'en rendre compte !

E « Non … Il me manque encore deux choses pour que tout soit parfait … »

B « Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? »

E « La première c'est que tu viennes avec moi à New York … »

B « Parce que tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ? Tu rêve Cullen ! Je suis là je reste ! Je t'ai et je compte bien te garder ! »

Je souffle une seconde fois et passe discrètement ma main le long de ma poche

E « Ça tombe bien … parce que la seconde c'est … »

Je sors l'écrin et l'ouvre, le cœur battant, devant les yeux émus aux larmes de celle que je considère déjà comme la femme de ma vie

E « Que tu acceptes de m'épouser ... »

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que la fin ne vous déçoit pas ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**A très bientôt peut-être ! ;) **


End file.
